Total Drama Island, a new Drama
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: its time for Season 2 of Canada's funniest reality T.V., 5 old campers and 13 new campers will compete for big money prizes now has been redone to fix errors
1. Chris's announcement

Total Drama Island

Total Drama Island

New Drama

(redone)

By Bren Garrett

camera is on Chris who is standing on the dock of shame

Chris: Hello and Welcome to Total Drama Island. Now as you may remember Owen beat Gwen in the first total Drama Island and won the money…you may also remember that they all threw me into the lake

he frowns

Chris: yeah that wasn't cool.

face goes back into smile

Chris: But now we will be doing season 2 with new campers and new challenges and even some old classics, this is gonna be AWESOOOOME. Now then we have to announce the classic campers.

he pulls out a piece of paper and some reading glasses

Chris: Ahem… Gwen and Owen get to come back as well as Harold, Duncan, Eva and last but not least ….oh geeze not this nut job, Izzy…ok why do we have to have her in season 2?

Camera man off screen: Ummm because she got voted most popular character and to boost the ratings and your pay

Chris obviously annoyed: oh yeah. Now then 6 classic campers get to come back to earn 500,000 bucks but we can only have 12 more new campers so the total campers will be reduced to 18 and we will have 2 new team names so send in your team names to WWW.TDIROCKSBUTNOTASMUCHASCHRISMCLEAN. COM (not a real website guys) and see if you get in TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

AN: hope you likes this, and like Chris said, only 12 campers will get in and we get 2 more team names, so sends your campers but only 11 will be selected (my own character will be included), also I only accept pms for campers so reviews are for that reviews so for the campers show their fears, strengths and looks, and what they want to use the money for. So read review and enjoy, and also if you feel the urge to flame me, then think this, what if you made a fanfiction and you tried your best how would you feel to be flamed.


	2. New Campers and song

The new Campers

The new Campers

AN: ok here is a list of the 13 new campers

Bren

17

Wears: Black hoody with brown cargo pants, and square glasses

Status: Very wise and a master of Tai-Chi and he is always calm.

Why Tdi: He wants the money to help his father make a family dojo

Strengths: Tai-chi, cooking, and staying calm

Weakness: scared of bees and hates to much noise

AN: this is my guy, I made him so he isn't god mode ok, and also he won't win TDI, that wouldn't be fair

Name:Chase  
Age:16  
Stratus:Chase is a world traverler.. his goal in life is to travel to every  
country, city, town, state there is  
Appearance: brown hair and deep brown eyes  
Clothes: A dark blue t-shirt and tan shorts  
Hobbies:world traveling, and he's really amazing at photography he always  
has his camera on him.  
Personality: he's nice and ready for anything the world throws at him  
Phobia: oatmeal (eww.. it's lumpy and brown ugh)  
why TDI: to pay for his dream of world traveling

Name : Isobel (also goes by Belle)

Age 16  
Hair: Brown with blond and red highlights  
Eyes: Brown with mixed in the middle

Wears: Blue and black checkered jacket with a black tank top, faded jeans, and black  
converse  
She is the slacker, she doesn't say much though and if someone tries to push  
her buttons they get hurt (she kicks people who really tick her off) She tries  
to hide who she really is.

Name:Kenny  
Age:16  
Stratus:Kenny is an average and often extreme like person looking foward to  
having fun.  
Appearence: medium length light dark hair and green eyes with glasses  
Clothes: Short sleeve flannel shirt with a black t-shirt and jeans  
Hobbies:Grunge Music, playing on the harmonica, drawing.  
Personality:While he is friendly he is often shy and sometimes a bit of a  
loner  
Phobia: Snakes  
why tdi: To make an Impact and have a good time

Alexandra Johnni Goes by either AJ or Alex  
Age: 17  
Personality: She is really nice to people but can be sarcastic at times. She  
gets along well with people who don't try to mess with her. She is outgoing  
but can be somewhat mysterious, she likes to be competive and don't try and  
mess with her or she'll mess with you. She is what people would call a  
Gothic/punk cowgirl.  
Clothes: She has long dark brown hair with deep dark brown eyes. She wears a  
black t-shirt that says "Rocker Chick" in white and a graphic drawing of Terri  
Clark on the back. She likes to wear fingertipless gloves with her nails  
painted black and wears a black band on her left arm. She wears black jeans  
that are ripped in some areas with a black and silver belt and black boots

Name: Sam  
Gender :Girl  
Appearance: She has ear-length curly blond hair. She wears a dark blue  
t-shirt and gray-ish blue plaid knee-length shorts and brown sandals  
Stereotype: The Clumsy Nice Girl  
Likes: Reading, Trying not to hurt herself, playing charades.  
Dislikes: Gross...anything, heights and wombats  
Phobias: Heights  
Most know for: demolishing the school stage just by tripping on a wire  
Why TDI: To overcome her clumsiness and become a new person!

Name: Jon

Gender: boy

Age 17

He has short black hair, very tall with muscles, plain red shirt and jeans, a cap that he never takes off

Likes: nice people

Dislikes: noise, jerks

Fears: Billy the puppet from Saw

Why TDI: he just wanted to join for fun

Other: he has a really deep voice (think Jigsaw tapes for saw fans)

Hao (real name Myron)

16

Boy

Black tee shirt with black cargos (he isn't goth) brown hair, a necklace that has a pendent with a lone ruby in it

He is pretty small but with an I.Q. of 189 he thinks he will win, he is also an anime fan, that's why he named himself and his friend with anime names

Fears: Chef hatchet in the tutu

Why TDI: he wants the money for his own reasons

Bui (real name Brandon)

16

Boy

Black hooded sweater with jeans, black hair

He is a huge ox of a man but he is close friends of Hao

Doesn't speak but instead nods which Hao seems to understand what he says

The 2 agreed that if they are on the same team they will work together to win

Fears: wolves

Why TDI: Hao told him to

Scott

16

Boy

White shirt with a brown vest, jean shorts, long brown hair in a mullet, cowboy hat like Geoffs

He is pretty tough, he comes from a ranch and like Geoff he likes to party

Fears: terminator robots

Why TDI: so they can build a new barn at his ranch

Jackson

17

boy

Tall, thin, sport shorts with a jersey with the number 1 on it, short blond hair

This guy is a sports fan and start of his football team, he is very friendly

Fear: Needles

Why TDI: so he can get his school a good sports budget

Andrew

16

Boy

A little short and a little husky, shirt with the words "Live or die", jeans

This guy is a horror movie fan, Saw, Friday the 13th, Chainsaw Massicure, you name it

Fear: nothing but hates worms

Why TDI: he wants to use the money to get a lot of horror movies

AN: ok I got my campers made and now I want to make the theme song, it's the same one but the opening will be different, basicly run through the song in your head while you read the opening I made for the campers

Cameras starts popping up and pans pass Chris and Chef Hachet on easy chairs to the lake where Sam almost falls off the dock, but Chase saves her from falling in by grabbing her hand then both blush a bit. Pans to the top of the water fall where Bren and Eva are on a log, Eva tries to punch Bren but he blocks her easily surprising Eva then Izzy swings pass them on a vine and lands in the arms of Owen in which they hug with Duncan carving a skull with the words, Duncan and Courtny 4ever. Camera pans to a middle of a field to Kenny who is doing Karate with Harold, with Gwen and AJ watching. Moves into the hall with Jon arm wresting with Bui with no one seems to be winning while Hao tries to hit on Isobel but then gets kicked in the crotch. Pans outside with Scott and Jackson on the beach chasing the bear with sticks and the bear is scared then moves to the campfire and its dark outside. A masked killer appears behind the flames but he takes the mask off to reveal its Andrew and it shows most of the campers a little scared and annoyed. Then the camera backs off to show all the characters munching on marshmallows (including Chef Hatchet and Chris)


	3. We meet the Campers

AN: ok everything is all set, got my campers, got the theme song, and now its time for TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND SEASON TWO

AN: ok everything is all set, got my campers, and got the theme song, and now its time for TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND SEASON TWO!!

Chris on the dock of Shame

Chris: hello world, its me Chris, last week I announced TDI2 and now we got the campers, in a few minutes they will all arrive on one boat and we can starts the challenges, I came up with some new ones and we will even revive some old ones, this is gonna be AWESOME!

we see a boat arriving

Chris: looks like our campers are arriving lets meet them.

the boat stops and Bui and Hao arrive on the dock with Hao on Bui's shoulders

Chris: Bui and Hao, seems you 2 are a team

Bui nods

Hao: Right and that money is mine.

Chris: yeah whatever, that's what they all say, ok next up Chase.

chase walks down

Chase: impressive, very nice, almost like Hawaii or Fiji

chase takes a couple of pictures

Chris: and now Bren

Bren walks down and you get a sense of peace from him

Bren: I am ready, Owen won't win this time

A familiar voice: oh really

Bren turns to see Owen in his classic outfit

Owen: I am so ready to win

Chris: Owen, it's great to see you again, how's you and Izzy?

Izzy jumps from the boat and lands in Owen's arms

Izzy: great we are such a couple Owen and Izzy kiss

Chris: ok we got Eva

Eva walks down angry with flames in the background

Chris: ummm is that in the budget?

Eva doesn't reply but she punches Chris in the shoulder

Chris: owww what was that for?

Eva: for sending me away IN A STRAIT JACKET!!

Bren: Eva calm down

Eva: make me newbie

Bren sighing: Eva don't try to fight me, I can easily beat you

Owen makes a bet with Chris after hearing this

Eva: why you punk take this!

she throws a punch at Bren but he uses his hand to deflect the blow

Eva: what no way?!

she sends more blows but Bren keeps blocking or dodging

Bren: Eva remain calm or you will lose, like this

he hits Eva in both shoulder and her arms fall down limply

Bren: I hit your pressure point, which should keep you down for a bit.

Eva: grrrrrr

Chris: Owen you owe me 50 buck

Owen hands him the money

Chris: next up is Isobel

Isobel walks down without saying anything

Chris: next is Kenny

Kenny jumps off the boat

Kenny: Oh yeah to time to take this to the extreme.

Chris: slow down dude, we still got to get all the campers off the boat so next is Sam

Sam walks down the platform but trips but Chase moves fast and saves her from falling in the water

Sam: umm hi

Chase: hi

both are blushing

Chris: lets see oh yes Harold

Harold walks down

Harold: oh yeah time to kick it up a notch

Chris: Gwen

Gwen walks down

Gwen: hopefully it works better for me this time

Chris: How's Trent back home?

Gwen: he fell down some stairs and broke his back for the 17th time this month.

Everyone: ooooh ouch

Chris: AJ

AJ walks down and Gwen looks up to see another Goth

Gwen: hey

AJ: hey

Chris: Jon

Jon walks down and doesn't say anything

Chris: Duncan

Duncan walks down with his pack

Duncan: hey Chris, Courtney gives her regards….she told me to tell you to jump into shark infested waters for last season's tortured.

Chris: I will keep that in mind. Next is Jackson

Jackson walks down

Jackson: hey what's up dudes?

Hao: just get on with it; I want to win this thing

Chris: hold on we still have Andrew

no one comes down

Chris: Andrew?

a hockey masked man with a bloody knife walks down and everyone screams, except Izzy and Harold pees his pants

Owen: OH SWEENY TODD WE ARE DEAD!

Man: guys cool it, it's me

he pulls the mask off

Man: Andrew

everyone but Izzy is mad

Andrew: pretty scary looking huh, the blood is corn syrup like in Carrie.

Chris: yeah….don't do that again, that wasn't cool. Any way all the campers are here, now as you may remember now we decide who goes to what team, and since no one sent team ideas, I had to think of them (An: yeah that kinda bugged me). The deadly snakes

an emblem of a snake coiled up appears

Chris: and the fighting bears

an emblem of a bear doing a jab appears

Chris: now then the 2 teams I will be choosing, and this time no one can switch. Ok for the deadly snakes they will be Chase, Bren, Sam, Owen, Eva, Izzy, Jon, Jackson, and Andrew.

the campers move to a side of the dock

Chris: Now then for the fighting Bears, Gwen, Harold, Hao, Bui, Scott, Isobel, Duncan, AJ, and Kenny.

they move to a side of the dock

Now then both teams, you may remember the rules, but I will remind you again, do a challenge, and which ever team who fails said challenge will vote a member off and he or she will walk the dock of shame to the boat of losers and can never come back, _ever_. Now then go to your cabins and meet at the meeting hall at noon which is in an hour for the first challenge.

both teams walk to the cabins, Bears used to be the Screaming Gophers while the Snakes was the Killer Bass

while walking to the cabins

Eva: Grrrrr HOW LONG UNTIL MY ARMS GO BACK TO NORMAL!?

Bren: please calm down Eva, that's what got you kicked off the first time.

Owen: you watched the show?

Bren: who didn't? You were great during the first season, like that time you drank all that cockroach juice….I couldn't do that.

Owen: brrr yeah still get chills from remembering that time.

Eva: Bren, you are so dead for this.

Bren: fine let me help

he jabs her shoulders again and her arms go to normal

Eva: how did you….never mind

she walks forward

when the snakes arrive at the cabin Chase raises a question

Chase: so where do the girls sleep?

Owen: oh that's the thing, girls get the left, and boys get the right.

chase looks at Sam and blushes a bit

Chase: umm ok.

the Snakes get unpacked in the cabin and we go to the bears

Hao: come on guys lets go.

he is on Bui's shoulders with Bui carrying his stuff

Harold: who made him boss?

Duncan: I think his big friend did….frankly I don't care, this time I will win this season

Isobel walks pass Bui

Hao: hello

he jumps down and gets in front of her

Hao: names Hao, future winner of total drama island 2, want to go out?

his answer is a kick in the crotch

Harold: that's gotta hurt.

Gwen: big time

the bears get into their new cabin and at noon both teams go to the meeting hall where we see Chris in a Roman Toga

Chris: a famous quote, "For we who are about to die, I Salute you" last season we had you guys jump off a cliff, but this time we go a little more along power, this time its gladiator battles.

Harold: sweet.

Chris: both teams will have 10 minutes to choose 3 members to represent them, and those team members will fight one on one to impress me and Chef Hatchet

chef waved from the kitchen a little peeved that he was introduced to the campers at the beginning

Chris: now then the rules, one this isn't a death match, as much as the ratings would go up, we can't have anyone dying on us. Two the weapons are plastic (not hollow plastic but more like game controller plastic) or at least weak so only bruises will occur during the fight. Three, you can give up the fight but if you give up mid-fight you have to wear this,

he holds up a chicken hat

Chris: for 3 more challenges, well that is if you don't get voted off for this. Now then we made a wooden arena where we had the talent show last season so head there when you chosen your people. See ya

he runs off out the door to leave the teams to decide

Snake side

Bren: I think I should be in; I have skills in most weapons.

Owen: Izzy why don't you try it.

Izzy: sure I am so in, but who will play our third?

Bren: why not Eva?

Eva….fine but I am doing this so you 2

points to Bren and Izzy

Eva: don't screw up

the 3 leave and the rest leave for the stands

Bear side

Hao: Bui you're in, Harold, you better not lose and….Scott yeah you're in.

Gwen: what makes you think your team leader?

Hao: because my I.Q. is 189 and these guys seem to be our best bet against the snakes. Now let's go.

Gwen to AJ: I am thinking that this will be a long summer

AJ: tell me about it.

the bears leave for the arena and the camera pans back into the sky

AN: ok that's should be good for intros. Sorry to create a cliff hanger but then the story would be too long, besides it was funny to see Eva get beaten. So read and review and submit some challenge ideas, and tell me what lines or scenes you found amusing. Also I am going to enjoy writing Owen's dialogue.


	4. For We who are about to die

AN: Ok time for part 2 of meeting the new campers, I got some good reviews and that's what makes me want to write more so send them in

AN: Ok time for part 2 of meeting the new campers, I got some good reviews and that's what makes me want to write more so send them in. Also slight error I will be fixing for the last chapter I wanted AJ on the bears and Jackson on the snakes….sorry my bad. Basically I will be redoing all chapters.

Chris in his toga on the dock of shame: Last time on Total Drama Island, we got to meet the campers for this season. We got some tough ones, funny ones, extreme ones, and even someone who has a crazier mind then Izzy, and dude that's messed up. We left the viewing world surprised when the new camper Bren was able to stand up to Eva and even beat her. Dude I am so happy that someone has the guts to stand up to her. Now then we left off with the teams deciding who will be fighting in gladiator battles and dude this is gonna be awesooooome.

Theme song plays and after it ends we see both teams minus the chosen campers sitting in the stands. Chris is sitting on an emperor's throne with Chef playing a Lyre (kinda like an old Greek Guitar)

Chris: Campers it is time for BATTLE, first up it is Eva VS Harold

Cheering goes on and Eva and Harold walk out, Harold is wearing replica roman gladiator armor with 2 swords strapped to his back and with his personal nunchuks at his side. Eva has only her own outfit.

Chris: BEGIN!

Harold charges at Eva with the nunchuks spinning but Eva glare at him and roars like a lion.

Harold: oh gosh….

He pees his pants and runs like a coward out of the arena

Kenny: man and I thought he was cool during first season….

Duncan: yeah but still, I can understand why he ran; I mean Eva is as scary as my probation officer. Can't believe Hao chose him to be our rep.

Hao: Shut up!

Chris: and Eva wins so easy it isn't even funny, and since Harold didn't fight until the end, he has to wear the dreaded chicken hat, next up is Izzy Vs Scott

Owen: YEAH GO IZZY TAKE HIM OUT!

Jackson: So Owen you think Izzy will win this?

Owen: most likely, she is pretty crazy but hey that's why I like her, still I wonder what weapon she would choose.

The answer is soon found out with Izzy coming out with a huge Trident (points dulled and has tennis balls on the end of course) while Scott chose to go with a flail (the flail part is a hard rubber ball)

Chris: BEGIN!

Izzy charges at Scott with the trident out

Izzy: time for a Scott-cabob HEHEHEHE

Scott dodges

Scott: YE-HA

He swings his flail and hits Izzy right in the back sending her flying into the wooden wall

Scott: ummm you ok?

His answer is a trident almost hitting his face and Izzy getting up

Izzy: not a bad strike, but I been trained at the RCMP camps and they make that blow look like a tap

Scott: please tell me you're kidding

Owen: no fraid not, she got chased by them at the end of our canoe episode.

Scott: oh come o-

He could finish because Izzy kicked him in the crotch

Chris: ohhh that's gotta hurt, lets see an instant reply

We get an instant replay of Izzy kicking Scott right in the crotch and man the look of pain on him is so funny we get to seem the blow 6 more times.

Scott: that's it crazy…. YOU'RE GOING DOWN YE-HA!

He twirls the flail in the air so fast it's blinding and he strikes Izzy right in the jaw and she falls to the ground.

Chris: and the winner is Scott and we better take Izzy to the infirmary.

Chef grabs Izzy and takes her out of the arena.

Chris: ok now for the tie breaker, Bren and Bui

Bren walks out with a Bo staff while Bui is holding a huge zombato (no sharpness on the blade)

Chris: ok begin

Bren runs behind Bui but when he tried to strike him Bui turns and sweeps his blade sending Bren into the wall.

Owen: Great Gatsby that's gotta hurt.

Gwen: yeah I agree

Hao: Bui is a heavy weight fighter, Bren doesn't stand a chance

Duncan: I don't know….Bren seems pretty tough.

Bren gets up and cracks his neck

Bren: not a bad blow….but I won't lose so easily

Bren twirls the staff and strikes Bui right in the jaw but Bui uses his free hand to strike Bren away.

Bren: great, this guy is like a tank….but what if…..yeah

Bui takes his blade and swings to the ground but Bren dodges and strikes Bui's leg with his hand and Bui falls to the ground.

Bren: I struck your legs pressure point….fraid you can't move

Bui doesn't say anything but he nods in agreement.

Chris: Bren wins and so do the Deadly Snakes, and your prize is….a hot tub

Owen: Sweet Harry Potter just like last season.

Chris: yeah, as for you fighting bears, meet me at the campfire tonight to vote a member off the island.

At the Campfire

Harold is wearing the chicken hat because he chickened out

Chris: I have here 8 marshmallows; the camper that doesn't get a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers, and never come back, _ever._

Chris takes a deep breath, ok Scott, Isobel, Kenny and Gwen, Duncan, your safe

He tosses the Marshmallows to them.

AJ and Bui you get to stay safe for at least another episode.

He tosses 2 more.

Harold, Hao only 2 of you and one marshmallow…..

Dramatic music plays

Chris: Hao you're safe

Harold: Idiots….fine I hope you guys lose the games

Chris: sorry dude but the dock of shame awaits

Harold: Leshawna isn't gonna like this….

Duncan gets behind Harold and gives him an atomic wedgie

Duncan: that's for rigging the votes against Courtney last season.

Harold leaves and the camera pans to the deadly snakes in the hot tub

Owen: nice… just as good as last year

He downs a bag of chocodiles

Izzy: sorry guys for losing my round

Bren: it's ok, besides you were great out there.

Eva is laying against a tree looking at Bren but her look is a little more calm, Then the camera pans to the moon and the screen blacks out.

AN: ok guys I made a big error but I think Chris can explain things better then me, Chris

Chris: Dude Bren messed up on the number of campers, so the fighting bears got one less camper, well now he has to redo the whole story, so deal with it.

Bren: So read and review and forgive me for messing up, it's real hard to make fanfics.


	5. BANZI!

AN: once again thanks for the good reviews, that makes me want to write more, now for this chapter, its time to redo an old favorite

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, we had Gladiator matches and the Deadly Snakes got a hot tub due to the malice of Eva and the skills of Bren and the first on the chopping block was the classic camper Harold who in the end got a wedgie by Duncan for last season. Now Today's challenge will test the bravery of the campers and weed out the wimps on Total Drama Island.

Theme Song Plays and when it ends the screen goes into the deadly snake's Cabin early in the morning

Billy the puppet from Saw's voice on a recorder: Hello would you like to play a game?

Jon waking up: AHHHHHHH NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE

Eva mad as always: if you don't shut that recorder, I will take it and shove it in your mouth and Jon SHUT UP!!

Andrew quickly shuts off the recorder and Jon stops screaming as everyone wakes up slightly annoyed.

Andrew: sheese can't take a joke

Eva: no I can't

She walks out and does some morning pushups

Sam: I wouldn't annoy her; I mean saw her on Season 1

Andrew: she is as scary as the movie, Attack of the Killer Tomatoes

Chase: is it scary?

Andrew: heck no

Sam gets out of bed (bottom bunk) but trips and Chase grabs her hand

Chase: you ok?

Sam: fine thanks….umm you can let go of my hand

Chase realizes this and let's go, both start blushing.

Chris over the loudspeaker: Campers head to the mess hall for information of the next challenge, and also Andrew, that fake blood in the confession stand…..dude not cool.

Andrew just laughs as everyone walks to the mess hall

At the Mess Hall

Hao: come on Isobel I know you like me, so you want to go out

Once again he gets kicked in the crotch by Isobel

Duncan: ouch….dude that's wicked

AJ: yeah

Gwen: yep, kinda reminds me of Duncan and Courtney

Confession cam, Hao: I know Isobel will like me in the end.

Confession cam, Isobel: that Hao….I hate him

Duncan: shut up, she came to me

Gwen: sure she did, what ever you say

Chris: Ahem, campers, today's challenge will test bravery, and people from first Season may remember this one, Jumping into Rare but 100 percent dangerous shark infested waters.

Owen: oh come on not again

Chris: wait a sec Owen, this time we tweeked it a bit, this time you will be sky diving from the plane and jumping into the water.

Owen: oh God of War for PS2 (AN: yeah I am enjoying making new Owen sayings) that's even worse

Izzy: yeah….after that fear episode I can't go up on another plane

Chris: fine let your team down, now here are the rules, 2 team members will be taken up on the plane,

Points to the old rickety plane with Chef in the pilot seat looking very evil

Chris: Then you will be taken to the drop zone and you will jump and try to land in the middle ring of 2 rings, or else you will land outside the safe zone and let me tell you, the sharks are still hungry from the 3 interns we lost when we tested them.

AJ: ok your nuts

Gwen: Trust me AJ you will get used to this

Duncan: so lets get going

Chris: good, the team who has the most campers who landed in the middle ring gains invincibly as well as a prize.

Bren: guys lets get going.

Gwen, Duncan go first and they make it in for the Bears, then Bren and Eva jump but Bren misses and lands on a rock that was in the middle of the lake

Chris: ouch…..man one intern had to go to the hospital for that one

AJ and Kenny jump

Kenny: BANZI!!

AJ lands in the ring but Kenny lands on a shark but rides it like a cowboy

Chris: man I knew Kenny was an addrenilin junkie but this is crazy.

Izzy and Owen didn't go up due to fear so Chase and Sam go up

Sam:…Chase I don't think I can do this….

Chase: don't worry, I will be with you….come on lets do it

Sam after taking a deep breath: ok

Sam closes her eyes and jumps then she lands in the ring with Chase behind her

Chase: ummmm Sam…

Sam: yeah?

Chase: turn around….my trunks are gone

Sam turns around blushing but smiles because Chase helped her with her fear of hights

Confession cam, Sam: Chase seems really nice, he is pretty handsome, oh hold on there is a smudge on the lens

She takes a cloth and tries to wipe the lens but it knocks down the camera

Same: ohh sorry

Hao and Isobel jump but Hao hits on Isobel mid-flight and when they jump Isobel kicks Hao in crotch but they both land in the inner ring

Confession cam, Chris: man I am loving this running Gag

Jon and Andrew Jump and both land in the ring and Bui ends by landing in the inner ring.

Chris ok let me tally the score….hmm carry the 5, minus 3.14, times the square root of the sums of the remaining side

Chef: umm Chris, let me do this, the Bears win 6 to 5

Chris: thanks Chef, so Bears, your prize, is new beds and pillows, made with the finest material known to man.

Gwen: well that's pretty cool

Chris: it sure is

He pulls out a walkie talkie

Chris: yeah, yep, no it was the Bears, yeah you owe me 5 bucks, yeah move the beds and pillows in their cabin.

He puts it away

Chris: that was the movers, in bout an hour you will have a new bed set, now as for you Deadly Snakes, meet me at the campfire tonight to vote off one of your team members

At the Snakes Cabin

Owen is munching on some chips

Owen: now who do we vote off?

Chase: honestly I don't know, all our guys are pretty useful

Jon: hmmmm

They hear a knocking on the door

Bren: I will get it

He opens the door and Leather face Toting a Chainsaw is looking at him

Everyone but Izzy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE

Owen rips a big one

Owen: oh sorry guys, when I'm really scarred, I get gas

Leather face: oh man that's gross

Eva: hey I know that voice

She tackles Leather face and reveals its Andrew

Andrew: get off of me. Come on you should have seen the look on your faces

Izzy: come on even I have limits….I may have scared them before but at least I don't prank anyone to much (An: I know a little OOC but still I think she makes the point a little clear the best)

Confession cam, Owen: ok Andrew is getting on my nerves

Confession cam, Eva: if the team doesn't vote off Andrew I will kill them

Confession cam, Bren: Andrew, he isn't really helping us

At the campfire

Chris: ok I have here 8 marshmallows but only 9 campers on your team, you know the drill. Izzy, Bren, Jon, and Chase, you 4 are safe.

He tosses the Marshmallows

Chris: Sam, Eva, and Jackson I got some marshmallows for you

He tosses them

Chris: Owen and Andrew….2 of you 1 marshmallow, now the camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow has to walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and can never come back, _ever._

Dramatic music plays

Chris: Owen

Owen: oh thank you

Chris tosses the last marshmallow at him

Andrew: fine, I don't care

A masked killer with a bloody knife appears

Andrew: AHHHHHHHH HE IS REAL AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He runs the dock of shame and jumps onto the boat and when he looks back when the boat is away, the killer is revealed to be Chef.

Andrew: NOT FUNNY GUYS!!

Chris: thanks chef, great costume

Chef: it's my mother in Law's

Everyone laughs and the camera pans to the moon and the screen blacks out

AN: I hope you like this chapter; I liked the first challenge in TDI so I thought I might as well update it. Read and review and send some challenge ideas, who knows, I may put it in the story.


	6. Trivia showdown

AN: well time for another chapter hope you enjoy it

AN: well time for another chapter hope you enjoy it, but now I want to tell you about Hao and Bui, since no one sent me evil characters, I made these 2 to act as Lindsey and Heather, so Hao in a sense is the antagonist of this story. Also I am glad I got rid of Andrew, I regret making him.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island. We had a sky diving contest to see who was brave and who was not. Bren hit a rock and that had to hurt, Isobel hit Hao's crotch and that had to hurt even more and Andrew got the boot when he bugged the heck out of his team as well as me, I mean come on that guy is crazier then Izzy and I am saying a lot. This Week will test their minds so stay tuned for the most exciting campfire ceremony yet on Total Drama Island.

Theme song plays and when it ends we see in the after noon Eva sparing with Bren with both teams watching, Eva keeps missing Bren

Eva: WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU

Bren: because you can't remain calm, logic is better then power

Chase: dude he is digging his own grave

Everyone nods in agreement

Eva: GRRRRRR

She tries to beat him but he dodges more and hits her leg making her fall

Eva: QUIT HITTING MY PRESSURE POINTS!!

Bren: you lost season one by always being angry; let this be a lesson to you. You're a good person, and I can see that.

He hits Eva's pressure point to let her walk

Owen: Eva a good person? That's crazier then Izzy on Halloween

Izzy: its true, on Halloween I dress up like a werewolf, but the law says I can't because I bite all those kids that one time

Sam: ok that's crazy

Eva gets up and leaves to the woods

Bren: I feel kinda bad, hey guys I am gonna go check on her

Bren walks off and deep in the woods Eva is on a log crying a bit

Bren: Eva….you ok?

Eva in a calm voice: come here Bren

Bren walks a little closer and when he is on front of her she grabs him and kisses him.

Bren: what the heck

Eva: you're the first guy to ever see the good in me…..I always been the tough one in my school and the guys fear me….thanks

Eva smiles for real

Bren: umm you're welcome

Eva in her normal scowling self: but tell anyone I kissed you, and I will rip off your d-

Bren: ok I understand

Confession cam, Eva: Ok viewing world, laugh at me for this and I will kill you, Bren is a really nice guy.

Confession Cam, Bren: Eva and Me…..I feel like I am in a bad fanfiction (AN: just a writers joke) but then again she is nice once you get to know her.

Chris on the Loudspeaker: Attention campers its time for the next challenge, please report to the arena for the rules, that is all and also Chef has prepared for the losing team, Mystery Stew and he wants you to eat it all.

Eva: he never did improve his cooking

Bren: good thing I secretly cook our cabins meals

The 2 leave for the arena and when they arrive we see both teams ready for the challenge

Chris: thanks for coming, now today we will be playing, Who Wants to be a Marshmallownaire, now then each team will pick 1 person to rep them, and then they will be subjected to TDI trivia, whichever team can answer the most questions out of 31 wins invincibility from being voted off as well as not eating chef's mystery stew

Chef: it's made of leftovers from the Brunch of Disgustingness

Owen turns to his group with a blank look like he just saw a ghost

Owen: umm guys….WHICH ONE YOU IS THE SMART ONE?!

Bren: sorry I may know a little about trivia but not enough for this contest. (Plus If my guy went on as team rep all the time it wouldn't be fair for the other OC characters)

Izzy: how about m-

Chris: hold on, your rep can't be a classic camper, instead they will be life lines, you get 5, 2 ask the audience as in your team minus the classic campers, and 3 phone a friend as in the classic campers. Ok got it? Good.

Jackson: I seen the show, and I think I know enough to win.

Chase: I think he could do well

Sam: I trust you

Bren: So do I

On the Bear Side

Hao: I will rep us, I seen the show and I have the DVD's so I know a lot of secrets

Gwen: you better not lose or else

Hao: I won't, and Isobel I do this for you

Isobel kicks him in the crotch once again

Hao in a high pitched voice: ohhhh maaaan….

He falls to the ground in pain

AJ: I think you hit too hard, maybe I should rep us

Gwen: I wouldn't mind

Isobel: go ahead; I think you would be a better choice anyway

Jackson and AJ walk to the middle of the arena while the 2 teams are in the stands

Chris: ok sit down

The 2 sit down on seats that look like the ones from "Who wants to be a millionaire"

Chris ok the rules are simple, 5 life lines, I give you each questions if you can't answer we go to the other rep and so on. Now then call it.

He flips a coin

AJ: Tails

It lands on tails

Jackson: go ahead

Chris: AJ what is Izzy AWOL from?

AJ: Simple the RCMP

Izzy: Guilty as charged HEHEHEHEHEH

Chris: Correct. Jackson in the key treasure hunt, whose Trailer did I blow up?

Jackson: Leshawna's and she was mad

Chris: right, same episode where was Geoff's key?

AJ: ummm I want to use phone a friend, and I want Owen to tell me the answer

Owen: yeah, lets see, Leshawna had crocodiles, Izzy was the snake, I had the bear that ate me half way, oh yeah Geoff had to dive in a septic tank.

AJ: I will go with that

Chris: correct-omundo. Jackson who was the 3rd person voted off the island?

Jackson: it was Noah

Chris: correct.

This goes on for about 30 minutes and it reaches the final question with both at 15 points (they were very smart) and out of life lines

Chris: ok time for the final question, this is for you Jackson, in the first Episode, Izzy switched teams for another camper who was it?

Jackson: ummm….I don't know, I just don't know

Chris: ok AJ same question for the win.

AJ: It was Katie who wouldn't jump without Sadie

Chris: Correct! And the Deadly Bears Win

Jackson: great….not only do we lose we got to drink the mystery stew.

Owen: oh Mama Mia not again.

Bren: don't worry big guy. We can do it.

Chris: ok Deadly snakes meet us in the mess hall for dinner. The fighting bears get pizza delivered to their cabin

The bears cheer and carry AJ to the cabin.

Owen: OH COME ON MAN!!

Chris: sorry big guy, but I don't make the rules, oh wait I minute I do.

Chris laughs and walks to the mess hall as well as the other campers.

After a disgusting meal (Owen threw up because his stew had an old beef meatball) it's the campfire ceremony and everyone but Jackson and Bren got a marshmallow.

Chris: ok time for the last marshmallow and the camper who doesn't get a marshmallow has t-

Bren: We get it, walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and never come back, _ever_.

Chris annoyed: ok, Bren you get the last marshmallow

Jackson gets up

Jackson: it's cool, I made a mistake but hey, it's ok

Jackson leaves via boat and we go to the Fighting bears cabin who are enjoying some pizza

AJ: yummy, cheese. How did they know my favorite?

Duncan: trust me they know everything.

Hao: Isobel come on why won't you go out with me?

Isobel kicks him in the shin then in the crotch

Confession Cam, Bui: (he doesn't say anything but just shakes his head)

Duncan: Except how Hao will date Isobel HAHAHAHAHA

Bui helps Hao back into the cabin.

At the Snakes side outside the cabin

Eva to Bren: Bren…. Want to work together in the completion?

Bren: yes, together we can win. Our alliance can't lose.

Bren gives her a quick smooch

Chris in the distance behind a bush: well seem there is a second alliance on the island to match Bui's and Hao's and a little romance to boot.

Eva: I know you're out there so scram or that camera goes where the sun don't shine.

Chris whispering: tune in next week for another exciting episode of Total Drama Island

Eva hears it and runs to him as angry as a mother bear who just lost her cub

Chris: AHHHHHHHHHHHH CUT TO THE CREDITS

The camera fades

An: ok hope you like the ending and Bren/ Eva relationship, I thought Eva should have a friend. Also like I said send in some challenge ideas. BTW if you may notice most of my challenges will involve sending reps to do challenges, yeah I like challenges like that.


	7. Heck's Kitchan

AN: ok lets Talk about me, my guy was made to be the calm person, the person who always has a sense of peace, so being a pro of tai-chi seemed like a good choice, hopefully I was right

AN: ok lets Talk about me, my guy was made to be the calm person, the person who always has a sense of peace, so being a pro of tai-chi seemed like a good choice, hopefully I was right.

Chris: Last time on total Drama Island, the campers had to watch their team respective do a trivia contest, it was Jackson vs. AJ and both knew their season one, but in the end Jackson couldn't break the tie and AJ won the contest for her team. And in a strange twist, Eva, the angry bad girl found a boy who likes her despite the anger, Bren. And I mean come on dude, Eva? That girl is so evil I would rather drink castor oil then date her. Anyway this week's challenge will be an old classic and I am going to enjoy it on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme song Plays

In the Bear Cabin Isobel Wakes up to see Hao looking at her from his side of the room

Isobel: were you watching me in my sleep

Hao: yes, and you are beautiful

Isobel: hold that thought

She gets up and conks him on the head

Hao: OWWWWWW MY HEAD WHATS THAT FOR??

Isobel: for being a perv.

Everyone gets dressed after the waking up annoyed and heads to the mess hall.

Chris to the campers: Good morning campers, now is it time for this weeks challenge. We will be doing a cooking challenge.

Owen: OH YEAH THIS TIME WE WILL WIN

Chris: good to know your awake, so the rules are simple, make a 3 course meal, serve it to me for judging and I decide the winners, it's simple. Now then choose a team leader to oversee the cooking, and a theme. You have until lunch to decide everything, and after that you can cook, ok you can go.

Snake side

Owen: ok what should be cook, just not ribs, last time we made ribs….oh man. Eva what do you think we should cook.

Eva is a bit distracted looking at Bren

Owen: Eva?

Eva: oh ummm…. Let's let Bren decide, he did make us food so we didn't have to eat chef's slop.

Bren: well I do have an idea

He whispers to the group and they all smile.

Owen: I like it.

Izzy: Perfect

Sam: sounds good

Chase: dude we are gonna win this thing.

Bear side

Hao: now what should we cook?

Scott: shoot I know this good recipe from back on the ranch, ever tried my ribs, man I will murder your tastes buds and send them to heaven.

AJ: I am good with country food.

Hao: Bui what do you think?

Bui nods

Hao: yeah I agree that would be a good meal. Ok let's go country

Noon

Chris: ok….start

The Bears go into the supplies and pulls out some ribs, steak, and potatoes

Scott: let me handle the ribs, AJ take the steak, and Kenny take the potatoes, rest of you work on the appetizers

Snake side

Bren: ok Sam Eva tenderize the beef

Eva doesn't use the hammer but wears some plastic gloves and beats the steak

Bren: Izzy and Owen take the rice, I will prepare for the ending, now as Chase and Sam go to the cabin and get my pack, and I brought it for something like this.

Everyone gets to work.

Chase to Sam on the way to the cabin: I wonder what he brought with him, he only said the theme

Sam: who knows, but I heard he is going to-ahhhh

She trips but Chase grabs her before she hits the ground

Chase: little clumsy huh?

Sam: yeah, once destroyed a stage by tripping on a cable

Chase: wow, that's pretty cool

Sam: it was sort of, I join TDI so I can overcome my clumsiness

Chase: I want to the money to travel, I been to many places, Mexico, Alaska, Greece. I want to take a trip to Rome if I win.

Sam: that's sound really nice

Chase: but I wish I had a girl, to show her the sights, the sounds, the beauty yeah that's what I want.

Sam kiss Chase on the cheek and giggles and runs off

Confession Cam, Sam: Chase is so sweet, I love him

The 2 go to the cabin and get Bren's pack and when they return they see Bren with a covered up case

Sam: what's in the case?

Bren: it's a surprise

Bears side

Scott: Ye-Ha time to show off our good work

The Team claps at the sight of the ribs

Dinner time

Chris: ok now its time for the teams to show off their cooking skills first up are the Fighting Bears

The Bears bring in some Wings for appetizers, Potatoes and Steak for 2nd course and Ribs for the finally

Chris after eating: oh this is good, I give a total of 25 points to them

The team cheers and claps, then the Snakes, minus Bren come out and they bring rice for appetizers, and shanghaied beef for 2nd course.

Chris after eating: not bad rice but I give a 7 for it, and the beef gets a 9, so your last course must get 10 points to beat the Bears.

Bren walks out with his bag, and the case

Bren: that last meal will be done in Japanese style

He Bows and pulls out a cutting board table and 2 knives

Bren: the meal….

He uncovers the case and its Blow fish

Bren: Fugu Sashimi

Chris looks at Bren like he is crazy.

Owen: Oh Marry Poppins!!

Bren: and now

He pulls out the fish after it blows up and cuts it to deflate it

Bren: now its time for the real show

He pulls out a blindfold and puts it over his eyes

Chris: ok very funny ha ha, no really you're not that crazy to make Fugu blind folded…are you?

Izzy: yeah even I have limits

Bren: its time to show you that a deadly snake can control its poison, now silence please.

Everyone watches in amazement as Bren cuts up the fish like a pro then he takes off the blindfold and makes it into Fugu Rolls

Bren: Chris-san I will eat one too if you like

Chris: sure dude, if I go, then at least you go

They take a roll and eat and swallow then wait for anything

Chris: hey….I am alive, Bren that was so good, 10 points so the Deadly snakes win the challenge and the prize, A 5 star din-

Bren: mind if I cook, I would like to cook a meal for both teams

Everyone looks at Bren like he was nuts

Bren: what? I mean why should a team not enjoy good food

Confession cam, Chris: ok ok, 2 crazy things today, I ate Fugu from a blindfolded guy and that same guy wants to cook for the losers, man this job can be crazy.

Gwen: you know that would be nice, right Hao?

Hao: yeah I guess it would

Chris: go ahead, we can have your cooking instead

Bren goes into the kitchen and cooks a big sushi meal and everyone including Chef and Chris enjoy a good meal.

Chris: ok Bears when you're done head to the campfire to vote off a team member.

After the meal the Bears go to the campfire and everyone but AJ and Scott got a marshmallow

Chris: ok now the camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and never come back, _ever_

Dramatic music plays

Chris: AJ you're safe

AJ: oh thank goodness

Scott: well see ya later

Scott leaves and the Snakes are in the cabin talking

Chase: dude how did you do that with the Fugu?

Bren: years of practice, first time someone ate my blindfold Fugu

Izzy: ok that's kinda scary

Owen: big time

The 2 kiss

Eva: still great job out there

Chase: hey I noticed you are calmer Eva

Eva angry: YEAH SO WHAT?!

Chase: nothing

Bren: still I am glad I got to use my own personal cutting board table

Sam: say lets have Bren be our team Leader

Bren: you sure?

Chase: yeah you did pretty well out there

Eva: agreed

Owen: yeah dude you rock

Izzy: if Owen is in, I am in

Bren: ok I accept this honor, but now we better go to sleep

Everyone murmurs in agreement and falls asleep

Screen Fades to black

AN: ok glad I got to do the cooking episode, I hope making Fugu blindfolded isn't too god-moding, but still I heard a master chef can do it. Anyway send in some challenges to me, I want to see what challenges you guys can come up with.


	8. Clear as Mud

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, we did an old classic, the cooking challenge and boy was it good

AN: I would like to thank mysterious-bluerose for this challenge idea, thanks

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, we did an old classic, the cooking challenge and boy was it good. Bren amazed both teams when he made Fugu Sashimi, blindfolded and made it perfectly. That meal won the Deadly Snakes invincibility and Scott from the Bear had to leave. On another note, the snakes have found that Bren is an asset to them so they decided to make him team leader. Now this week it's time to get down and dirty for the coolest challenge yet.

Theme song Plays

At the Bear of the cabin in the afternoon

Hao to the group: guys, we have a problem, it's the snakes

AJ: what about them?

Hao: Bren and Eva, those 2 are the best players on the island, they are strong and Bren knows a lot, we got to stop him.

Duncan: look I speak for everyone when I say that I noticed Bren being smart. But I don't know whether we should trust you, you haven't exactly done good plans.

Hao: ok fine, but don't come crying to me when you get voted off

Hao and Bui leave the cabin

Hao: Bui we can't trust them, we have to win on our own.

Bui nods in agreement

Hao: but first we got to make sure Duncan is taken out, he will make sure the bears don't trust us.

Bui nods again

Hao: Now then here is the plan…

Hao whispers a plan to Bui and it moves to the Snake Side who decided to relax in the hot tub

Owen: man no matter how much I get in this, I still can enjoy it

Bren: yeah it sooths the soul.

Sam: still, I wonder what the next challenge is.

Izzy on a tree branch: no ide-

Before Izzy gets to finish her sentence a water balloon hits her in the back of the head but instead of water, it's filled with mud.

Izzy: what the heeeyaaaak

She falls to the ground, and Owen runs to her

Owen: Izzy you ok?

Izzy: yeah, now that you're here

Bren: who threw that?

The answer is Chris who is hold 2 more

Chris: its time for the next challenge, mud balloon fights. Right now Chef is "explaining" the rules to the other team, which I will do now. Do an All out mud balloon war with the other team, and the team whose team members are the cleanest after this, wins invincibility as well as a mobile shower.

Owen: oh not the shower again, dude try a better prize

Owen gets hit in the face with a mud balloon.

Chris: now the game will end at 6 which is in 3 hours, and you can't clean yourself if you get hit, I we catch you cleaning, you get disqualified and that might tick your team off. NOW BEGIN!!

The snakes get into action and switches to the Bear's side

Chef…NOW BEGIN

The Bears move out

Duncan: ok AJ take this balloon and flank them, Isobel you help her

AJ: got it

Isobel: right

Duncan: Hao you and Bui take the front of their cabin to distract them

Hao: what will you do?

Duncan: me and Gwen will take the side; the pincer attack will win us this challenge

The team gets in position and in the front is a deranged looking Izzy.

Izzy: oh hey Hao

Hao: Izzy? Ok where is your team?

Bui taps Hao's Shoulder and points in the trees around the cabin

Hao: uh oh….

Izzy: NOW GUYS

Bren, Chase, and Eva throw Mud Balloons at Hao and Bui and they get covered in a lot of mud.

Izzy: too bad guys.

Bui and Hao run off

Owen from the back of the cabin: GREAT OAKLAND RAIDERS THEY ARE COMING FROM THE BACK

Izzy: huh?

Owen: AHH I'm hit

Izzy: hold on baby

She runs off to the back to see AJ and Isobel covering Owen with mud

Izzy: OH YEAH TAKE THIS

She sends a flurry of Mud Balloon at them but she misses

Inside the Snake Cabin, Sam is a little nervous, Chase walks in

Chase: well Izzy's plan went well

Sam: yeah good

Chase: something wrong?

Sam: I hate gross stuff like mud

Chase: yeah but soon the bears will get in, you gotta get out of here

Sam nods and the 2 run out avoiding the mud balloons.

Hao to Bui while running: Didn't think Izzy was so smart, setting up an ambush for us is military style genius.

Bui nods

Hao pulls out a mud balloon and sends it behind him hitting the chasing Bren in the head.

Bren: darn it, mud got in my eyes.

Bren wipes a little mud away but when he is done he seems a little less calm….more along the lines of malice. Hao and Bui turn to see Bren but Bren just starts to laugh a bit.

Hao: what the heck?

Bren glares at them then pulls out his 2 mud balloons. He sends them flying at Hao and one hits Hao in the head the other hits his crotch.

Bren: never mess with me….

Bren turns clutching his head and leaves.

Sam and Chase are being Chased (no pun intended) by Duncan who has armed himself with 5 mud balloons.

Chase: Sam you go on ahead, I will face him

Sam runs off to leave Chase and Duncan to duel.

Confession cam, Sam: that was so sweet of Chase to stand and fight for me

Chase: ok Duncan, time to go down

Chase pulls out his camera

Duncan just laughs

Duncan: HAHAHAHA oh man that so funny, what will you do, take a lame picture of me and put it on the internet HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Chase in a sort of lame Italian mobster voice: 'Ay Buddy, say Cheese

Chase clicks the camera and sends a big flash at Duncan

Duncan: AHHHH MY EYES

When Duncan regains his vision he notices that his mud balloons are gone and Chase is holding them.

Duncan: uh oh

Chase throws are 5 balloons covering Duncan in mud.

Chris over the loudspeaker: Campers it is now 6 please come to the arena to tally up the score.

At the arena

Chris: wow what a bunch of dirty boys and girls….man that was good stuff….lets see now

Everyone on the bears is covered in mud with Duncan being the most covered, while on the Snake side, all but 2 campers were covered, Chase and Sam.

Chris: Well looks like we have a winner, the Deadly Snakes.

Owen: OH YEAH CHASE YOU THE MAN, YOU TOO SAM!!

Eva smiles a bit

Bren: yeah I could use a shower right now, glad that was our prize.

Chris: yeah don't worry, after dinner you will get the shower, as for you Bears, meet me at the campfire, again.

At the campfire, everyone but Hao and Duncan got a marshmallow

Chris: ok Duncan, Hao whichever camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and never come back, _ever_

Duncan: whatever, I know these guys will work with me.

Chris: dude let me make a counter to that statement, your plan got them covered in mud and you have the most mud on you, sorry dude, this marshmallow goes to Hao

Duncan: WHAT!!

Confession cam, Hao: sorry Duncan, but you went down, you made a mistake and it cost you the game

Duncan gets dragged by Chef to the boat of losers and sent off

Chris: as for the rest of you, go jump in the lake to clean off, sorry but the water for tonight belongs to the Snakes

Chris gets picked up and tossed off the dock

Confession cam, Chris who is dripping wet: Ok I am really hating the campers throwing me in the lake, what did I do to them?

Near the Mobile Shower, Sam comes out in a towel

Sam: nothing like a hot shower to sooth the muscles

Bren laying by a tree: Yeah, go job out there

Eva: still we got to thank Izzy for this one

Izzy: oh it was nothing, just something I picked up in the RCMP

Owen: it was a good plan

Bren: I wonder when our teams will divide; we are running out of campers

Owen: good point.

Bren: I say that we should work together after the teams split up, if we do, then it will be a Snake victory

Chase: good idea, all in favor, say aye

Everyone: Aye

Bren: ok then, for now on, we shall aim for a Snake victory

Everyone: YEAH!

Screen fades to black

AN: hope you liked that, and yes, it's a Sam and Chase pairing, and as for Duncan, sorry but I needed someone out, and he was the only one I could do, everyone else is important. Read and review and send in some challenges


	9. Clowning around

AN: ok now its time to explain something, I got to vote off submitted team mates, sorry dude but I am afraid it's got to happen, the good news is that it won't happen until next chapter

AN: ok now its time to explain something, I got to vote off submitted team mates, sorry dude but I am afraid it's got to happen, the good news is that it won't happen until next chapter. So Read and enjoy.

Chris: Last time on total Drama Island, The campers got into a mud fight, and boy it was AWSOME. Duncan tried to lead the bears to victory but instead got flashed, by Chase's camera. His screw up took his chance to be the winner, and we also learned that Bren has a darker side. This week will be funny; I promise you that, On TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme song Plays

Outside the Snake cabin. Bren is a little less calm then normal.

Chase to him: hey dude what's up

Bren: nothing….a little head ache but I am fine, you?

Chase: oh me and Sam are doing fine, we got to sit and watch the sunset last night

Izzy jumps from a tree

Izzy: how sweet.

Chase: I know.

Chris on the loud speaker: Attention campers, today's challenge will take place at the arena, please come in 10 minutes for a briefing.

Bren: ok lets go

Bren gets up and Chase can notice some small rocks that were broken for some reason

Both teams arrive at the Arena and Chris and Chef are sitting on a small couch.

Chris: today's challenge is something I like to call, Joke Off.

AJ: I don't get it

Chris: Its simple, one member will do something funny, or say a joke and try to make the other team laugh, and any team member who laughs gets taken out and can't do anything, then it goes back and forth until everyone on one team laughs. Chef tell them the prize.

Chef: Its simple, the losing team has to spend the night with me, listening to my jokes.

Owen: that doesn't sound so bad

Chef: Why did the chicken cross the road?

Owen: why?

Chef: to cross the road that's why

Owen: OH KEITH URBAN'S GREAST HIT THAT STINKS

AJ: you heard of him?

Owen: yeah he is ok

Chris now that, that's settled, time to start the challenge, Bears you go first

Hao walks out

Hao: this challenge will be as easy as 3.14 (easy as PI, get it, it's a math joke)

No one laughs but you hear a cricket chirping

Owen: my turn, hold on a sec.

He runs off and comes back with some ice cream much to Chef's annoyance

Owen: ok time to make it disappear

He eats the chocolate ice cream really fast until

Owen: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BRAIN FREEZE

Hao and AJ are rolling on the ground laughing.

Chris: not bad, way to take one for the team.

Isobel: oh yeah

She picks up Hao and kicks him in the crotch

Confession Cam, Hao: I swear if she kicks me in the crotch one more time….she is off the island

Owen, Chase, and Sam laugh

Chris: even a bigger blow for the team

Hao: oh man that smarts

Bren: did you hear about the karate master joining the army

Chef: oh tell me about it

Bren: well he nearly died when he saluted

Chef, Gwen, Chris, and Isobel Laughs

Chris: oh man, that's a good one, only Bui for the Fighting Bears is left, but what will he do?

Confession cam, Bui: (He only nods)

Bui pulls out a banana peel and drops it, then he walks a few paces away and does a flip but he lands on the peel sending him flying into a tree.

Everyone including his team laughs

Chris: oh man I love the classics, Bui you won the challenge for your friends, what do you have to say?

Bui nods

Hao: that's telling him

Chris: sorry Snakes but I am afraid you got to vote a member off the island, as well as listen to Chef's jokes

Chef pulls out a book entitled, "The Lamest jokes of Canada"

Owen: Oh give me a break

Hao to Bui quietly: I will give him a break, a break from the game

The Teams leave for their cabins but Bren takes a detour into the woods, with Eva behind him.

Eva: Bren you seem stressed out

Bren doesn't reply

Eva: come on, what's wrong you're calmer then this.

Bren: I am losing it….that's all you need to know. My mind is going, but I think I can manage.

Eva: ok, I am heading back you take care

After Eva leaves Bren glares and takes a small rock and crushes it in his hand then he punches a boulder and cracks it

Bren: I have to remain calm; this contest will be over soon

At the campfire ceremony

Chris: you all casted your votes in

Everyone but Owen and Sam got a marshmallow

Chris: now whichever camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and never come back, _ever_

Owen: do you ever get tired of saying that

Chris: Dude as long as I get paid, I will say what I am told to say

Dramatic music plays

Chris: the person who gets the final marshmallow is….

Owen and Sam looks very nervous

Chris: Sam

Owen: OH MYTHBUSTERS STARTING JAMIE AND ADAM

Izzy: no

Izzy grabs Owen in a bear hug

Izzy: baby sorry you had to go

Owen: its ok, win this for me

Owen sighs and walks the dock of shame to the boat of losers

Chris: what a shame to see a big guy go, well chef is waiting in the mess hall, see ya tomorrow

The Snakes groan and leave and in the Woods Hao with Bui is watching

Confession Cam, Hao: Owen won last year, so its time to dethrone the king (He pulls out the voting box and pries it open and replaces the votes)

Confession cam, Bui: (He shakes his head)

Confession cam, Hao: Harold had the right idea, but he should have used it for an enemy team member.

At the Mess Hall

Chef…and so the horse says the pig, let them eat hay

Everyone groans

Chef: you think its funny right?

No one says anything, and then Chef slams a knife in a nearby table

Chef: how about now?

They all do a weak forced laugh

Chef: that's better

Izzy: I feel pretty sad

Sam: because Owen is gone

Izzy: no because Chef's jokes stink

Chef: NO TALKING WHILE I SAY THE JOKE, you will ruin the punch line

Eva hit the wall

Eva: what about this punch line?

Chef: not my kind of punch line but works nevertheless. But you guys are still here for 4 more hours, now then A man walks into a bar….

The screen pauses

Chris's voice: ok I can't do this, not to the viewers, sorry but this is torturer, you guys can stop watching

The Screen goes blank

AN: ok be you didn't see Owen get taken out like this, and also I am hinting that Bren may be hiding something, so read and review


	10. Oh a hunting I will go

AN: Well it had to happen, that's right, I got to vote OC characters that I didn't make off the island, you think its hard on you, well I got to think really hard who I got to vote off

AN: Well it had to happen, that's right, I got to vote OC characters that I didn't make off the island, you think its hard on you, well I got to think really hard who I got to vote off. Fleur du Destin thanks for the challenge idea, enjoy

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, we had a Joke off, and boy it was funny, Bui the silent one of the Bear Team shown us his funny side and it is pretty good, scoring the Bears a victory. Owen had to leave due to Hao's tampering with the votes. And Bren had shown us that he can get angry. Now then this week's challenge will be even better on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song Plays

Chris over loud speakers: Attention campers, wake up

Chase wakes up hitting his head on the bed above his

Chase: owwwww

Chris: As of right now, the 2 teams are now dissolved, its everyone man and women for themselves, Boys move to the Snake cabin, girls takes the bear's, today's challenge will happen tonight at midnight, so you might want to take a nap

Sam: Well chase, looks like I better go

She gets her stuff and kisses Chase and walks out, Izzy follows, with Eva behind them

Eva: Bren, good luck

Bren: Yeah

(An: no one knows the two's relationship but Chase and Sam have noticed some hints)

The teams switch as the guys get to the snake cabin as the girls take the Bears.

Snake Cabin

Hao: so this is the new crib

Bui nods

Kenny: Dude nice place

Chase: yeah, I tried to keep it clean

Bren: got it

Confession cam, Hao: first I got to be boy leader, take out Eva then Bren. These 2 campers will be in the way of me winning

Hao: say, I got an idea

Chase: Shoot

Jon: yeah

Hao: let's make a guy alliance; if we do that, then the girls won't stand a chance

Chase: I don't know

Bren: yeah, that's our friends you're talking about

Hao: what so you want to lead the boys to loss

Bren: that's not what I meant….I better get some air

He gets up and leaves and Chase fallows

Chase: You and Eva…you 2 are a couple

Bren turns surprised

Bren: how did you-

Chase: Know? I been all over the world, I know things, I know what you mean. The guys shouldn't band against the girls.

Bren: you're a good friend

Chase: Yeah.

Inside the cabin

Hao: guys think about it, if Bren is our leader he will lead us to ruin, so what do you say? Besides he will think your dead weight later and get rid of you.

Jon: I'm in

Bui nods

Kenny: ok

Confession cam, Hao: I am running this show, Bren watch your back, or else you will be going home via boat of losers.

At the bear cabin

AJ: so girls what do we do now

Sam: what about getting to know each other

Eva…

Sam: Eva what's wrong

Eva: nothing….

She does a forced growl

Sam shrugs but she knows that she is missing Bren

Gwen: still, I wonder how the guys are doing

Isobel: good riddance to Hao, he is such a pain….good target thou

The girls laugh

Later at night, at the campfire

Chris: Ok hope your ready for today's nighttime challenge. Now here are the rules, it will be a paintball hunt, free for all, and the prize is simple, choice of the next challenge out of a list of challenges.

Everyone: WHAT!!

Chris: that's right; the camper who survives 3 hours wins not only invincibility but the choice of the next challenge. Now then, this will take place in the woods, with no lights

Gwen: but then how will you see where to hunt?

Chris: Simple, the paint balls are glow in the dark paint so the more your hit, the more likely you're a better target.

He hands everyone a paint ball gun as well as spare ammo

Chris: you have until 3 in the morning to do the challenge. Now go in for a 10 minute start to get into position, and when I call you on the speaker then you may start,

The campers go into position and Chris gives the signal.

After 2 hours nothing notable happens, unless you count Izzy going trigger happy and running out of ammo.

AJ: let's see….

She closes her eyes and her ability to figure out hidden beats in music pays off, she nails Bren in the head with a paintball knocking him out (AN: didn't want anyone to think I can lose)

Hao and Bui get hit by Gwen, who in turn is hit by Sam

Chase uses his camera's flash timer to create traps, by making a flash, running and when someone investigates he nails them, he already got Eva (who got mad making Chase head for the hills) and Izzy.

Chris at 3: ok campers go to the arena to tally up the scores

The only person who hasn't gotten hit was AJ who using her good hearing took out anyone in her path.

Chris: we got a winner, AJ and now campers you got to vote off someone off the island, except AJ.

At the campfire in the morning everyone but Bren and Eva were given a marshmallow

Chris: Ok campers time to hand out the last marshmallow, whichever camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and never come back, _ever_

Very Dramatic music plays

Chris: Bren, you're safe

Eva looks down and Bren's gives her a consoling hug.

Bren: Eva don't cry, I will win this for both of us.

He kisses her and she walks away onto the boat

Confession Cam, Kenny: I like doing dangerous stuff, but that's deadlier then bear wrestling

Gwen: you and Eva….were a couple

Bren: Yeah, better then Duncan and Courtney

Chris: don't know, they were a good couple. Anyway, campers get some sleep and later lunch, I got to talk with AJ about the next challenge.

Confession cam, Hao: Well who would have thought Bren and Eva were a couple, all that's left is convincing the group to vote off Bren and I am sure to win this contest.

The screen blanks.

AN: yeah I felt bad, but Eva had to go, anyway, AJ or should I say Lauren, send me your choice between, Singing Challenge, eating contest (disgusting or normal) talent show, or Chef hunting the campers


	11. You can run, but I won't hide

AN: ok time for a little on Bren, He may be calm but now his girl is gone, he is getting stressed, I been hinting a secret abo

AN: ok time for a little on Bren, He may be calm but now his girl is gone, he is getting stressed, I been hinting a secret about him, thanks for the ideas and good reviews

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, We had both teams separated, and a midnight paintball hunt where AJ dominated and earned the right to choose the next challenge. Hao took over the boy's side and used them to get rid of Eva. Bren and Eva shocked both sides by kissing each other, touching yet freaky. This week's challenge has been chosen by our camper AJ (thanks Lauren) for TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song plays and when it ends the camera goes to Bren who is meditating under a waterfall. He suddenly opens his eyes and he punches the waterfall splitting it about 3 feet up.

Bren: getting better

He gets out and walks to the camp.

Confession cam, Bren: yeah I am a bit upset, but it gives me a better motive to win this contest, bring on any challenge.

Chris over loud speaker: Attention Campers, go to the arena for the next challenge.

The Camera goes to the arena with all the campers sitting in the stands with Chris in the middle.

Chris: ok guys, the next challenge provided by AJ

AJ waves

Chris: this one is going to be called the most dangerous game.

Bren: man-hunting

Everyone looks at Bren then at Chris Shocked

Gwen: ummm where's Chef?

Chris: oh ho ho, that's the thing; he is in the woods waiting for you. The rules are simple, get hit by Chef's paint ball, your out, safety is the Life Guard stand on the docks, first camper to reach Safety gets invincibility.

Gwen: I thought you got invincibility by helping Chef

Chris: we changed it, but I added another twist, Chef has on his person an invincibility card, and if you steal it from him you can be safe. Now then, the moment you leave this area you can be shot, now begin

The campers run out and Chef shoots from hidden in the trees, nailing Sam and Isobel

Sam: owww

Chase: SAM!!

Sam: go on without me, its over

Chase: darn it

He runs off but he is upset that his girl was taken out so early.

Hao and Bui are hiding in the mess hall

Hao: he will never look in here, it's his turf.

Bren and Gwen are hiding in the cabins

AJ got shot trying to find a place to hide

Izzy got shot running into the lake

Confession cam, Chef: heheheh that's for last year. No one beats Chef in combat

Chase went into a Tree along with Jon

Kenny tried to take on Chef using a log like a club but Chef grabbed him by his shirt and shoots him point blank in the crotch.

Confession cam, Kenny: you think that hurt, I once was in an extreme pain completion, I got a huge rock in the crotch and man that hurt.

Chef looks around and goes into the mess hall

Chef: Come out come out where ever you are….

He sniffs and opens a cabinet and sees Hao and Bui cramped in there.

Hao: umm Sanctuary

They get shot with the paintball

Confession cam, Hao: It worked for Quasi Moto; I thought it would work for me

Chef leaves and he looks around

Chef: I see you

He shoot Jon whose butt was sticking out making him fall but Chase wasn't seen so Chef left the area.

Gwen leaves her hiding place, big mistake because she got shot with a paintball

Gwen: oh man….

Chef: is someone in there?

Gwen: no sir

Chef: I'm gonna check

He goes inside and gets a big surprise with Bren kicking him in the chest sending him back

Chef: oh man, I don't paid enough for this.

Bren: Bring it

Bren gets into a stance and chef drops the gun

Confession cam, Gwen: Chef VS Bren….I wished I had some popcorn for this fight

Chef charges at Bren but Bren dodges and slams him, knocking Chef back and dropping the card.

Bren: looks like I'm safe

Chef: fine….but I still get to shoot you

Bren: uh oh

Chef shoots 19 shots at Bren covering him (AN: I thought it be funny if chef still shot me)

Chef: now for that Camera fool

Chase's voice from far away: HEY CHEF COME TO THE DOCKS

Chef: oh don't tell me

Everyone follows Chef and Chase is on the Lifeguard Stand taking pictures

Chase: the view from up here is awesome

Chef: fine you win, Bren too

Chris: awesome, campers decide who to vote off; Bren and Chase are immune to voting so have fun deciding.

Everyone leaves and Hao goes to Isobel

Hao: So Isobel, what do you say we go out sometime

Isobel kicks Hao in the crotch

Isobel: I rather kiss a bear (AN: Star wars reference, to the line, I rather kiss a wookie)

Hao: you will pay for that

At the campfire everyone but Gwen and Isobel got a marshmallow

Chris: Isobel, Gwen, whichever camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and never come back, _ever_

Dramatic music plays but then it changes to happy time music

Chris: ok someone is so fired for that

Camera man off screen: sorry Chris….ok there we go

Dramatic music resumes

Chris: the last marshmallow goes to….Gwen

Isobel: what?!

Hao: that's what you get for turning me down, the guys are with me

Isobel kicks him in the crotch but this time with steel toe boots

Confession cam, Isobel: good thing I decided to try on the boots my family gave me

Chris: ouch….Isobel that rocks, but sorry you got to go

Isobel: it's ok…I had some fun

She leaves on the boat of losers with Hao on the ground in the fetal position in pain

Chris: ok campers go to bed, next challenge is gonna be tough

Everyone leaves (Bui carried Hao away) and the screen turns black

AN: ok hope you liked it, sorry I had to vote off Isobel, really I am, but I am glad I got to get her to get revenge, also next chapter I am bringing back someone to help with a challenge, hope you enjoy it.


	12. Time to play a game

AN: ok time for a little fun, I hope you enjoy this chapter, cause I sure had fun making it

AN: ok time for a little fun, I hope you enjoy this chapter, cause I sure had fun making it. And Isobel, sorry you had to go

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our teams were hunted by Chef, and boy it was funny, Bren fought Chef like Izzy did last season but this time someone beat him. Chase was the one who made it to safety and Isobel got the axe. This week's challenge will be provided by an old camper on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme song plays and after it moves to the boys cabin

Bui is doing pushups with Hao on his back sitting crossed legged.

Chase: how tough is this guy?

Hao: he can bench 350

Bren: not bad, I can bench about 400 on a good day

Chase: that's even cooler.

Kenny: Oh yeah rocks the house Bui

Chris on speaker: Attention Campers, report to the dock of shame for an announcement

Bren: lets go guys

Everyone leaves and when they go to the shame a boat is parked there

Chris: to the remaining campers I welcome you. Time to announce the next challenge.

After these words the Theme song to Saw plays (its called Hello Zepp if you want to look it up online) and Billy the puppet rides his bike off the boat to the dock

Billy: Hello, time to play a game

Jon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jon runs off into a tree

Kenny: Dudes cool it

Billy: Your next challenge is simple….you must be tortured and the winner gains invincibility as well as a new trailer

A shiny Trailer appears like in the first torture challenge

Billy: Now then I will turn this over to my friend Andrew

Andrew walks off the dock holding a remote control for the Billy the Puppet RC

Andrew: Billy is right, its time to be Tortured

Gwen: not again

Izzy: sweet I hope I get the Poison Ivy wrap again

Chris: now now people. Lets go to the arena

They go to the arena and there is a big wheel with lists of tortures

Andrew: The rules are simple, do the challenge or fail, its simple.

Jon walks up first, a little nervous with Billy around him. He spins the wheel and gets Venus Pie Trap

Andrew: Nice the Venus Pie Trap. Ever see Saw 2, well instead of the device killing you, it will smash 2 very hot pumpkin pie in you face

Jon is strapped with the device

Andrew: go

The pies smash his face and he screams in pain

Andrew: ohhhhh looks like he loses

Chris: even at my worse I'm not that cruel

Jon is put in the stockade with Bren spinning the wheel; it lands on Hot Coal Walking

Andrew: Nice

Kenny: dude that's not cool

Bren walks on the coals easily

Andrew: how did you do that?

Bren: its mind over matter (AN: Watch Myth Busters and it really is)

Sam spins the wheel and gets a picture of the boogeyman

Andrew: ahh Face your fears

Sam: no…not heights I-

Chase: I will take her place, and I will face my fear

Confession cam, Sam: he is like my knight in shining armor, I love him so much

A large vat of cold oat meal is made

Andrew: so your fear is oat meal, lame, so its simple Dive in and if you complete the challenge, both you and Sam move on

Chase: yuck….its brown, lumpy…..ugh

He closes his eyes and jumps in

Andrew: He does it and the 2 move on

Chase smiles at Sam and she blows a kiss for him

Gwen spins and gets New Age music

Confession cam, Gwen: not again….

She puts on the head phones and in 1 second and she's away

AJ: what's wrong with new age music?

She puts on the head phones and in 2 seconds runs away

Andrew: looks like both can't take it

He looks at them and puts them on, then throws them off

Andrew: ugh I can see why

Kenny got wrestling a Bear

Kenny: sweet

The total Drama island bear is brought to him

Andrew: now then you got to last in the ring for 10 seconds

Kenny: no prob

Kenny lasts 10 seconds with the bear surprising everyone, that's not the surprise, he pinned the bear to the ground

Chris: yikes….ok Hao your up

Hao got eating very spicy tacos but he couldn't do it, Bui got getting chest hair waxed but he didn't do it, Chase lost in smashing a valuable possession, he just couldn't smash his camera, Izzy lost in getting an Indian Burn surprising everyone.

Sam spins tightrope walk

Andrew: ok Sam you got to tightrope walk across a rope above water full of Jellyfish

Sam: oh jeeze, give me a break I am clumsy

She prepares herself

Chase: come on you can do it, trust me I know you can

Sam smiles and begins to walk and she does is perfectly and overcomes her clumsiness

Sam: YAY I DID IT YAY

She and Sam hug each other

Kenny failed the drink hot soup and then eat ice cream challenge (AN: ever eat something hot then suddenly something cold, yeah it hurts your teeth)

Andrew: ok Sam since you did you last challenge without a problem, its time for the last Challenge, Bren you spin the wheel if you fail the challenge, then Sam will win

Bren nods and spins the wheel and it lands on the boogeyman

Bren: no….no….NOT THE BEES

Andrew gets a bee hive and tosses it at Bren

Bren: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (AN: I am deadly afraid of Bees, wasps, hornets, basically anything that stings and flies)

Andrew: looks like Sam wins

Sam: YAY

Confession cam, Bren: yeah I know, but Bees….why did it have to be bees

Chris: ok Sam looks like you earned a trailer and as for the rest of you, you got to vote off a member off the island

At the campfire everyone but Izzy and Gwen got a marshmallow

Chris: whichever camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and never come back, _ever_

Gwen: do you ever get tired of saying that?

Chris: nope, I enjoy it, makes me feel good about myself, oh yeah Gwen….your fired (AN: HAHAHAHA I couldn't resist)

Gwen sighs and leaves, as well as Andrew (he wasn't brought back for competing just to help with the challenge)

Chris: everyone get a good night sleep because tomorrow is the next challenge and let me tell you, I enjoy the classics

The screen goes blank

AN: ok hope you liked that, because I sure did


	13. A Rated Arrrrr Episode

AN: time for a personal favorite

AN: time for a personal favorite

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, we had Andrew come back to help in a torture challenge, and boy it was funny, Bren almost won but Sam took victory as well as a shiny new trailer, Gwen was taken off the island thanks to Hao's boy alliance but this time it may be a boy leaving, but who knows on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND

The theme song plays and when it ends it shows Sam sun tanning on a lawn chair near the trailer….then a cannon comes back and blows it up

Sam: WHAT THE HECK!!

Chris in a pirate costume: Arg sorry Lassie but I'm afraid you trailer is now going to Davys Jones locker

He pulls out a mega phone

Chris: Attention all land Lubbers report to the arena for ye next challenge

Everyone goes to the arena

Chris in normal Accent: ok dudes let me explain clearly, if you watched last season then you know its time for the Key hunt, basically take a card and find a key to open one of 9 treasure chests, but now the twist, 1 chest has an invincibility card, but another has instant vote off, meaning someone will leave without being voted off.

Bren: so this time, we may not have a marshmallow ceremony

Chris in pirate accent: ye be right now take a card and report back here at 3 bells

Everyone: huh?

Chris normal Accent: 3:00 duh

Everyone: oh

Everyone takes a card and leaves to hunt for a key

Bren had to climb a mountain to get his key and he made it….but he slipped and fell to the ground

Sam's was to dig through some garbage

Sam: eww no way, I can't do this

Chase was hidden in the cave of a bear but this time the bear was awake

Chase: ok nice bear….nice bear….I know want a picture taken?

The bear smiles and gets into a pose like a muscle man

Chase: oh yeah that's a nice pose

He takes some pictures but before he takes the key the bear wants more

Chase: fine

After 40 minutes of this chase runs out of film

Chase: uh oh

Bear: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR

Confession cam, Bear: Growling but seems to be saying how he wanted more pictures

Chase runs around but he grabs the key and is chased by the bear

Izzy's was in a piranha tank and she thought the fishes were kissing her when she got the key

Hao's was in Chef's kitchen but he got it Mission impossible style without alerting Chef

Bui's was up in a very high tree but he could climb up and get it but he like Bren fell to the ground

Kenny's was in shark infested waters but he pulled out a steak and through it away and got the sharks to leave

Kenny: I always though it was in the movies, heh go figure

AJ's was around the neck of a bunny, a very fast bunny, enough said.

Jon's was in a very dirty toilet but he refused to dig though it.

Confession Cam, Jon: I don't care if Geoff could do it in season 1 no way am I doing it

At 3:00 the chests are out and everyone is around, the people who got keys were Bren, Chase, Hao, AJ, Kenny, Izzy, and Bui

Chris in pirate accent: Arg ye got yeselves some keys now pick your booty and take what you like.

Hao opens his chest and pulls out a gift card to Borders

Hao: nice, now I can get more graphic novels

Bren got 2, 6-packs of Cola

Bren: eh could be better

Izzy got an invincibility card

Izzy: alright

AJ got a signed picture of Keith Urban

AJ: YES OH YES THANK YOU YES!!

Chris: someone love country

Chase's key couldn't open any chest

Chase: it was bound to happen

Kenny got some Shark repellent

Confession cam, Kenny: ok dude that's really ironic

And Bui, he opens his chest and pulls out a card of the boat of Losers

Chris: dude sorry but that's a vote off Card, fraid you gotta go

Bui in an extremely deep voice: fine….

(AN: if you want the vote look at Yu Yu Hakusho anime, there is a character named Bui who never spoke until later, he spoke with a deep voice)

Chris: you can talk?

Bui: oh course….Hao good luck you will need it

Bui walks to the dock of shame and gets on the boat and leaves

Chris: as for everyone else, there will be no marshmallow ceremony tonight because Bui had to leave, so now go to your cabin and relax, because the next challenge may not be so easy.

Chase: you call being chased by a bear easy?

Chris: no I call it funny

Sam: sorry your key didn't open anything, here let me make it up for you

Sam gives Chase a big kiss

Chase: thanks

Chris to the camera: so now we are down to 8 campers, this is gonna be much more difficult as the stakes are higher and the challenges more difficult, next time on Total Drama Island.

Screen goes black.

AN: 3 chapters in one day, that's hard but I bett you were surprised to see Bui leave, well I couldn't figure out how to get rid of him but this is the best way in my mind.


	14. TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEME!

AN: yep Bui is gone, he had to go somehow, also sorry about the mix up on the chapters, please forgive me

Chris: Last time on total Drama Island, the campers went on the classic Key hunt and boy it was funny, Chase found out that bears like pictures….and that they don't like to stop getting their pictures taken. Bui was taken out because he opened the chest with the Instant Vote off card, so how will Hao work in TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND?!

Theme song plays

Everyone is at the arena early in the morning because they were called earlier.

Chris: anyway I called you all here to say that you all won a free car…

Everyone: YAY

Chris…ton of milk

Everyone looks mad

Confession cam, Kenny: dude that's not funny

Chris: what can't I use humor, sheese touchy

Hao: you woke us up at 5 in morning to tell us a lame joke

Chris: Pretty much yeah, now today's challenge will be extreme sports that I made up, now then it will be a team sport thing and the team that wins will gain invincibility, and the choice to vote off someone off the island.

Kenny: ALRIGHT ROCK ON TO THE EXTREME

Chris: dude lay off the coffee

Kenny: what coffee?

Chris: oooooook, anyway team 1 will be Bren, Chase, Sam, and Izzy and team 2 will be Hao, Kenny, AJ, and Jon

The campers go into the teams

Chris: there will be 3 events, Blitzball, TDI Wrestling, and my personal favorite the no water skiing, now meet at the beach in an hour for blitzball so move out.

Everyone has Breakfast and meets at the beach

Chris is holding a volley ball

Chris: now here are the rules, 2 members will play 2 on 2 and the point is to keep holding on the ball in the most time during a 5 minute period, anything goes but please don't try to kill each other.

Bren: I'm in

Izzy: Me too

AJ: sounds like fun

Hao: I will try

Chris: now there is something else, these 2 members from each team can't do anymore events

Everyone nods

Chris: begin

Chris tosses the ball in the air and Izzy takes it

AJ: oh yeah

AJ kicks Izzy but Izzy dodges it and counters

Bren: nice going

Izzy: yeah I'm pretty goo-

Hao punches Izzy in the gut and takes the ball

Chris: sheese Hao even I won't hit a girl

Hao: that's life

Izzy bites Hao in the leg

Hao: AHHHHHHHHH SHE BIT ME SHE BIT ME THE CRAZY FREAK BIT ME!!

Confession cam, Izzy: he tasted pretty good; a little BBQ sauce and that would hit the spot

Confession cam, Hao: ok that girl was nuts in season 1 but in season 2, man she totally lost it

Bren takes the ball and holds on to it for the rest of the match

Chris: Team 1 wins 2:56 to 1:04 minutes, now for the next event

The teams go into the arena and Jon and Chase took to the field

Chris: first one to do a pin wins, now begin

Chase tries to put Jon in a headlock but Jon is pretty big so it doesn't do much so he falls to the ground

Jon: need a hand?

Jon extends his hand to Chase, in which he grabs

Jon: gotcha

Jon takes Chase and slams him to the ground

Sam: CHASE!!

Jon gets on top of Chase and pins him in no time

Confession cam, Jon: I been on my school wrestling team, 3 years running I been getting first place

Chase: ohhh man…sorry Sam

Sam: it's ok

Hao looks at the 2 and doesn't say anything but its obvious that he is plotting something

Chris: the score is 1 to 1 and now for the no water skiing

Kenny in some swim trunks that say," TO THE MAX": alright sister time to ROCK!

Sam in a modest bikini: Yeah

Confession cam, Sam: I never done Water Skiing, but I won't my team down

Chris: now then the rules are the same as last season, only Chef Hatchet will drive the wave-jumper so BEGIN

Kenny is up first and he grabs 4 out of 5 flags, he missed the last one because he lost his balance a little

Kenny after his run: Ok Sam and here's a tip, on the 2nd flag, turn left or else you will fall in the mud

Sam: hey thanks

Kenny: no prob

Sam is taken and right from the beginning she almost fell but she got back up and grabbed 4 flags and she got close to the end.

Sam: I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win….I'm….AHHHHH

Her ski hit a rock and she falls flat on her face

Chris: ouch….

Chase: Sam!!

Chase runs into the mud and picks Sam up

Chase: you ok?

Sam: yeah….sorry I didn't win

Kenny: Sister you did so well, how long you been water skiing?

Sam after coughing a little mud: I haven't this was my first time

Kenny: sweet

Chris: Ahem, now that you guys are done, team 2 wins and they now get to vote off a member off of team 1, so Team 1 meet me at the campfire tonight to learn what team 2 has to say about you

At the campfire

Chris: ok hope you got cleaned up Sam, quite a fall you had

Sam: it's nothing

Chris: good, Chase and Sam, you earned a marshmallow

The 2 pick up their marshmallow

Chris: Bren, Izzy the other team has chosen one of you off the island……Bren…your safe

Bren breaths a sigh of relief and picks up his marshmallow

Chris: Sorry Izzy the boat of losers await

Izzy looking a little deranged: NEVER!! HAHAHAHAHA

Izzy runs off and Chris pulls out a shotgun

Sam: YOU WOULDN'T KILL HER WOULD YOU

Chris: now now Sam don't worry its just tranqs

Chris shoots Izzy and she falls to the ground asleep

Chris: enough tranq to take out a Rhino but it works

Chef and Chris drags Izzy to the boat and it takes her away

Chris: now then sleep tight; the 2 teams of today are over, so good night

Everyone: good night

The screen goes blank

AN: I could see Chris shooting Izzy with a strong Tranq couldn't you?


	15. ZzzzZZzzzZZzz

AN: man I am running out of ideas…

AN: man I am running out of ideas….that sports one I did was the best I could do…..I am hope I can get through this story.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers did an extreme sports challenge, and with that said our campers did their best, we played Blitzball and Izzy and Bren won, as for Wrestling Jon took the lead and in the end Sam almost won but Kenny took victory. This week will be an old classic and I hope to see some entertainment on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song plays

The campers are around a fire in the evening

Hao: I wonder what Chris wants now

Sam: he wants to torture us; I mean come on remember the trust episode

Bren: yeah with the jelly fish that's not cool

Kenny: or the brunch of Disgustingness….yuck, hope I never have to do it

Chase: or even the tortures, sheese that guy got issues

Chris: my ears were burning, now tonight's challenge is simple, it's the awake-athon

Chase: oh great….

Chris: my oh yeah, now here is the rules, stay up and don't fall asleep, the winner gains invincibility as well as a new bed for after the show, and it's the Sleep Master mark 5

Bren: I heard about it, movie stars love that bed.

Chris: Correct, and the challenge starts now

AJ: I can do this pretty easily

Bren: so can I

Hao: I can t-

He falls asleep

Kenny: dude that's weak

Chris: I've seen worse, trust me

Bren starts kicking a tree

Chase: what are you doing?

Bren: if I keep exercising it will keep me awake

AJ: Yawn, yeah that makes sense….but…..zzzzzZZzzzz

Chris: looks like AJ couldn't continue

7 hours later

Chris: well looks like you 5 are still at it

Sam and Chase look a little woozy, Jon and Kenny are playing cards, and Bren is practicing Tai-chi

Chris: but now its time for something boring

Sam: nice try, I like history

Chase: me too

Jon: I don't mind fairy tales

Kenny: ROCK ON TO THE MAX!!

Bren: keep it down….sheese

Chris: no I got the most boring thing in the world…..

He holds up a DVD

Chris: The complete first season of Lost

Confession cam, Chef: ok even I'm not that evil, and that's sayin a lot

Everyone looks at the DVD in horror as Chris puts in the DVD in the hooked up TV

After 3 hours Sam and Kenny fell asleep

Chris: yikes can't believe you 3 are still up

Jon: you are insane

Chris: I been called worse

Chase: dude that's not cool….

Chris: I also have the movie Titanic, Directors Cut

Bren: don't make me hurt you

Jon: yeah….

Chris: too bad

He plays it and after the movie Jon is asleep

Chase: Bren, I won't lose

Bren: too bad I am pretty, YAWN, tough

Chase:…I got an idea

Chase uses the flash on his camera and flashes his face

Chris: very resourceful, I'm impressed

Bren: oh man…..yawn……

Bren falls asleep and Chase falls asleep shortly after

Chris whispering: I will wake you guys up later, you deserve it….naw

Chris uses a Soccer Horn to wake everyone up

Bren: AHHHHHHHHHHHHWHATTHEHECKAREYOUDOING? YOUTRYINGTOMAKEMEDEAF?! (What the heck are you doing? You trying to make me deaf?)

Confession cam, Bren: ok this guy is getting on my nerves

Chris: I couldn't resist, I mean come on that's funny

Chase: not cool

Chris: Guys Chase wins so head over to the fire to vote someone off.

At the camp fire

Chris: I have here 6 marshmallows, only 6 of you can stay, AJ, Chase, Hao, Jon, and Kenny you're safe

The 5 grab the marshmallows

Chris: Bren and Sam….its time for one of you to say goodbye to Total Drama Island and say hello to the boat of losers.

Sam and Bren look worried

Chris:….Sam, sorry but you have to leave

Confession cam, Chase: Why did it have to be Sam, I really want to know who did it

Confession cam, Hao: Sorry Chase but I control the guys; she was in the way and your next

Sam: its ok….Chase win this for me

Chase: don't worry I won't lose

The 2 have a hug and kiss each other and Sam leaves TDI

Chris: as for the rest of you, get some rest because the next challenge will take another person away.

Everyone nods their heads and head to the cabins, except Chase who stays at the docks along with Bren

Bren: She would want you to keep going

Chase: I know….I knew this would happen but I am still upset

Bren: I know, it's the same with me and Eva, but we got to keep going

Chase: Bren you're a good friend

The screen moves up to the moon and goes black

AN: sorry Sam, but it was bound to happen, but the good news is that it creates a plot point, and to those out there who have good eyes, yes the chapters are getting smaller but so are the number of campers.


	16. The Brunch of Disgust Reborn

AN: for those with weak stomachs may not want to read this chapter, just a bit of a warning

AN: for those with weak stomachs may not want to read this chapter, just a bit of a warning

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, we did an awake-athon and we did some boring stuff, Chase was able to stay awake but his girl had to leave Total Drama Island thanks to Hao controlling the guy campers. This Week Challenge….well lets just say may turn a few heads or stomachs HAHAHAHAHAHA on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND

Theme Song Plays

At the boys cabin

Hao: ok Guys only one girl is left, we just need to vote her off and we get a boys victory

Jon and Kenny: YEAH!

Chase: I know it was your fault that Sam left

Hao: maybe….maybe not

Bren: that was his girl you jerk, I hope you have to eat disgusting food later.

Chris pops in

Chris: did someone say Disgusting food? That's funny because today's challenge, back by popular demand is the Brunch of Disgustingness

Kenny: oh that's just great

Confession cam, Chris: I just want to say to the viewing world that I am glad you wanted this event back

Bren: well come on Hao….

Hao: grr….fine

Everyone walks to the mess hall with 6 covered plates on the table

Chris: now the rules are simple, 9 courses have been sent out, and the camper who eats the most courses gains invincibility as well as a Weekend resort trip, as for the rest of you….well Chef is kinda lonely and could use some company

Chef waves from the kitchen looking very evil like

Confession cam, Bren: ok now I am freaked out

Chris: first meal is-

Bren: say Beef meatballs and your dead

Chris: ahem no we won't have that instead, its jerky

Kenny: sweet

Chris: made of Skunk

Kenny's face turns green

AJ: ummm ok let me try it

AJ takes a bite and finishes it as well as Chase and Hao, Bren couldn't do it, and Kenny took one bite and couldn't finish it, Jon as well.

Chris: next meal is some soup, made of caster Oil, dirty dish water, and chicken broth

Confession cam, Kenny: ok dude that's not cool

Bren and AJ drink it; no one else is brave enough for it

Chris: next up is worm pasta with Tabasco sauce

Chase was the only person to eat it

Confession cam, Chase: that wasn't half bad; it still was nasty but not as bad as you think.

Chris: now for more soup, we have rotten onion with a little rotten blue berry for flavor

Confession cam, Jon: just take me off the island so I don't have to eat this stuff

AJ, Chase, and Hao drank it

After 4 more meals with Chase eat 3, AJ eating 2, Bren 1, Hao, 2, Kenny, 1 and Jon 0

Chris: well a little woozy huh…well time for the last meal, Ice cream made of Cow Pie

Confession cam, Bren: I rather have the beef meat balls

Confession cam, Kenny: (he doesn't say anything but his face turns green)

Confession cam, Jon: that's not right

Confession cam, AJ: no way can I eat that

Confession cam, Chase: I can't lose even if I have to eat gross stuff

Confession cam, Hao: I seen gross stuff but that takes the cake

Chris: well any takers, because the next first person to take a bite gains invincibility even if they don't win

Everyone looks at the ice cream and Hao takes a bite

Hao: oh man….that's wrong

Hao finishes it and Chase does as well, AJ threw up from seeing this

Chris: we have a winner, Chase and Hao gain invincibility for being brave so Chase stick around for the marshmallow ceremony then you can leave for the weekend resort

Chase: sweet….ohhh

His stomach grumble and he throws up

Bren: that's not coo-

Bren throws up then everyone throws up from this scene and we skip to the camp fire

Chris: ok good news, we don't have to do that again, bad news….we're out of marshmallows

Everyone grumbles a bit

Chris: despite this, Hao and Chase your safe, AJ, and Kenny you too

Dramatic music plays

Chris: Jon, Bren you both did your best but 1 of you has got to go…..Jon sorry dude your outta here

Jon: fine….

Confession cam, Hao: sorry Jon but your useless to me now

Jon leaves and Chase gets on another boat to the resort

Chris: now then, rest up and be thankful that the meal is over

Everyone agrees

Chris: but your not out of the woods yet, we still have 5 camp members left

Bren: yeah…..

AJ: I hope I make it to the end

Hao: no way….I am winning this thing

Chris: we will find out later, so good night guys

The screen goes blank

AN: ok hope you enjoyed it, or at least kept your lunch down. We are down to 5 members, Kenny, AJ, Chase, Bren, and Hao now then vote on who will win, and you can't say yourself, you got to vote on who would you think would win if your character was taken out. Also for the next challenges, in honor of the Star Wars Clone Wars, I will be doing Star Wars based challenges so hope you enjoy them


	17. A long time ago on a show far far away

AN: ok 2 things, one sorry about the mix up for chapter 13, its fixed now, 2, I am a big star Wars fan and that's why I decide

AN: ok 2 things, one sorry about the mix up for chapter 13, its fixed now, 2, I am a big star Wars fan and that's why I decided to do for the final 3 challenges Star Wars based versions. If you don't like Star Wars, then I am sorry.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, we had the Brunch of Disgustingness and the food was worse then last season. Chase earned his own resort trip and Hao earned safety by being brave. Now in honor of our network (Cartoon Network) creating the Star Wars Clone Wars TV series, I have decided to do for the final 3 Star Wars based Challenges, so stay tuned to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song plays

Bren is relaxing on the beach on a beach towel looking at the waves with AJ and Kenny playing some beach volley ball. Hao is on the dock watching them.

Confession cam, Hao: I have to make sure I am the winner, no matter what.

A boat arrives and when it docks Chase walks out with a big smile on his face

Chase: Hey guys man you should have seen it, the monkey doing juggling while on a unicycle….dude you will never see something like it again, I brought some chocolate truffles.

AJ, Kenny, and Bren receive some but Hao doesn't

Confession cam, Chase: no way would I give Hao a gift, he doesn't deserve it

A sound of a Helicopter can be heard

AJ: oh here we go again

Chris in his rebel pilot outfit (AN: you know the orange one with the helmet) lands the helicopter near the group.

Chris: greetings campers, as some of you may know, you are the last 5 campers, good for you. Now our network has started a new TV series, the Star Wars Clone Wars, and in honor of it, we will finish the show with Star Wars based Challenges.

Chase: sweet

Kenny: OH YEAH

AJ: I never was a fan

Bren: I always been, ever since I could remember

Hao: it's a good movie.

Chris: so most of you are fans, that's good because today's challenge is simple, Star Wars Trivia, and it ranges from games, to movies, to even the comics, and the camper who can answer the most problems wins invincibility and a special privilege in the next challenge, so hope you know your movies. Meet at the Arena in 30 minutes ok.

Chris leaves via helicopter forcing the campers to walk to the arena

At the middle of the arena there are 5 seats in which everyone sits in them

Chris: Ok now here are the rules, I ask a question, get it right and your safe, get it wrong 2 times and you are out, meaning you get to have one answer incorrect, now then lets get started.

He clears his throat and holds some flash card

Chris: AJ what is the name of Obi-Wan's master?

AJ: sorry no idea

Chris: fine it's Qui-gon Jin. Kenny what is the name of Twi'lek Jedi who was shot in Felucia?

Kenny: that's easy, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura

Chris: Correct. Bren tell me the name of the Droid who likes to call organic beings, "Meat bags"

Bren: hmmmmm…. I know, it's the HK-47 droid from Star Wars, Knights of the Old Republic

Chris: you know your games, Chase tell me the name of the planet that Lightsaber gems come from

Chase:….ummmm….. is it Hal-Hutta? (AN: it's a real planet in Star Wars)

Chris: sorry it's Ilum. Ok Hao tell me what is the name of the Evil Jedi who fought Anakin on Yavin 4?\

Hao:Asajj Ventress, and she had to fall down the cliff or Anakin would have killed her

Chris: sheese we got some fans here

This contest goes on for about 34 minutes with Bren, Chase, and Hao in the lead with only one question wrong, AJ and Kenny are out.

Chris: ok, now for the final Question I search for the hardest and least known star wars fact….what was Han Solo's job before he became a smuggler

Everyone has a look of shock on their face

Chris: I take no one knows

Bren: sorry I got nothing

Chase: me neither…..

Hao: I know…..he was apart of the Empire before he led a tie fighter squadron to stop a wookie rebellion, that is where he met Chewbacca

Chris: no way

Confession cam, Chris: I CAN'T BELEAVE IT SOMEONE ANSWERED IT….oh man I am losing it

Confession cam, Hao: I enjoy anime, manga, games, and Star Wars, yeah I am a big fan

Confession cam, AJ: yeah I hate Star Wars but I can't understand why people like it….

Chris: Ok Hao you win invincibility for tonight, as for everyone else, meet me at the campfire to vote another person off

Confession cam, Kenny: Well at least with Hao helping me I will just vote off AJ and with him we can vote her off

Confession cam, Hao: Kenny? He is dead weight to me now

At the campfire

Chris: Campers, you got this far but one of you is leaving…..but the ones who will not be leaving will be Bren, Chase, and Hao

Chris tosses the marshmallows to them

Chris: AJ you didn't do so well did you?

AJ: hey I never liked Star Wars

Chris: and Kenny you did pretty well but hey you're not the best fan

Kenny: its cool, no sweat

Chris: ok you 2 you know the drill, and the camper who has to leave is….Kenny

Kenny: WHAT NO WAY!!

Chris: sorry dude, 4 votes against you

Kenny: but that means that…. HAO YOU BACK STABBER!!

Hao: I don't know what you're talking about

Kenny: I HOPE YOU FALL INTO SHARK INFESTED WATERS I TRULY DO

Kenny fuming walks the dock of shame and leaves on the boat of losers

Chris to the camera: well TV land it would seem that Hao is out of buddies and is on his own, I wonder how it will end for him, and I bet your wondering what we do to the campers who leave….well guess what we will find out next week so stay tuned.

Screen goes blank

AN: sorry these chapters are getting shorter but with less people it's harder to create more words…..hope you enjoy the conclusion of this fanfic, I am planning on making more in the future.


	18. Hyper space to Playa Des Losers

AN: ok to those who don't know the show, the loser don't leave for home, they are taken to a 5 star mansion resort near the island, it's called Playa des Losers

AN: ok to those who don't know the show, the loser don't leave for home, they are taken to a 5 star mansion resort near the island, it's called Playa des Losers. I am doing this so that we can learn what all the other characters are up too and what they think of the remaining players.

Chris: last time on Total Drama Island. We started part 1 of the 3 part Star Wars based challenges, it was simple, just trivia on star Wars, with Hao winning the contest. Kenny got taken off but not before realizing that Hao was using him. This week will be a little different on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme song plays

Chris is on the dock of shame with a boat waiting for him

Chris to the camera: Hello viewers, now I mentioned last week that I would show you what happens to the losers, well its simple we take them to Playa des Losers, which is a 5 star mansion resort.

Chris gets on the boat and the camera follows it until they reach another island with a huge mansion.

Chris: now then today's episode won't have a challenge but instead we will see what the campers are up too and I thi-

Chris gets interrupted by Izzy who happened to swim out to the boat before it docked and climb up to get into Chris's face

Izzy: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY CHRIIIIIIISS

Chris: ok Izzy….back off. Sheese ever heard of personal space?

Izzy: I know…but I am so glad you came.

Chris: yeah, anyway I better get going

Chris slowly backs off and gets off the boat when it docks and is greeted by Owen who happens to be in a Speedo (AN: hahahaha imagine that…..him in a Speedo)

Owen: hey dude what's up

Chris shields his eyes

Chris: DUDE THAT'S NOT RIGHT

(Also note that the confession cam is changed for this chapter, instead of the out house, it's now the mansions bathroom)

Confession cam, Owen: hey what did I do to scare him?

Chris: moving right along we see Isobel kicking what I think is a huge doll

The camera moves in and it's a pretty good looking doll that looks like Hao

Isobel: yeah so what…..

She slams her foot right in the crotch

Chris: I hope Hao is watching this…oh wait he isn't HAHAHAHAHAHA

On the beach Kenny and Jackson are playing some volleyball against Sam and Jon, while Scott is sun bathing

Kenny: Yeah this ROCKS

Confession cam, Kenny: yeah I am mad at Hao for doing this to me, but hey I cans till have fun….and Hao if you're watching this (Kenny cracks his knuckles) know that a lot of people want you here

Sam trips and falls in the sand

Kenny: oh let me help you

Kenny helps Sam up

Sam: thanks…..I hope Chase is doing well

Kenny: he is, and so is Bren

Eva walks down to the beach

Eva: what's this I hear about Bren?

Kenny: Eva chill, he is doing fine

Eva: good, but when Hao gets here….oh he is dead

Bui: he isn't that bad….he needs the money

Eva: CRAM IT!!

Confession cam, Bui: He isn't a bad person…..but sometimes I think he makes a few mistakes

Chris: this is pretty good stuff, already people want Hao dead…..oh here is Harold who was a biggest loser

Harold was sitting on the hammock

Harold: You idiot….I SHOULD HAVE WON

Scott: Dude Harold….you peed your pants when you faced off against Eva….that's just not cool

Chris: yeah….so true, everyone is laughing at you back at home

Before Harold can say anything Duncan gets behind him and wedgies him

Harold in wheezy voice: AHHHHH UNDERWHERE….TOO….HIGH

Duncan: your still gonna pay for rigging the votes against my girl

Gwen: I still see someone has a grudge

Duncan: never get between a man and his woman

Chris: ok we saw everyone but…..

Chris gets hit in the head with a water balloon full of blood

Duncan: ok that's so wrong….

Chris licks a little

Chris: this is corn syrup and if I had to guess

Chris looks up and up on the 3rd story of the mansion is a grinning Andrew

Andrew: hehehehe

Chris: dude not cool

After a quick clean up by Chris everyone is lined up on the beach

Chris: ok now as we all know there are 4 campers left, well guess what, you get to take one of them back here, no marshmallow ceremony, no if ands or buts.

Owen: I hope Bren wins

Chris: that's 1 vote against Bren

Gwen: but he wanted Bren to win

Chris: that's 2

Sam: but Bren is nice

Chris: that's 3

Scott: umm guys I think the voting is by Voice like first season

Izzy: really, well I hope Bren is watching because Bren's name keeps being said

Chris: that's 5

Harold: I don't like Hao

Isobel: yeah Hao is a loser

Chris: 5 for Bren and 2 for Hao

Duncan: Bren should win

Sam: no Chase should

Andrew: AJ should win, she is cute

Owen: dude she is way out of your league

Duncan: Bren has a better shot of getting her then you

Eva: he wouldn't Bren loves me

Chris: well 8 vote for Bren, 2 for Hao, and 1 for Chase and Sam

Scott: umm now who should I say…..Br- no

Chris: 9 for Bren

Scott: but I didn't say Bren

Chris: that's 10

Jon: you morons... I think out of all of us, chase and Bren are the smartest

Chris: that's 11 for Bren and 2 for Chase

Kenny: dude this makes no sense, I mean if I say Bren then a vote is against him and people like Bren so they say they want him to win….that's messed up

Chris: that's 13 votes against Bren

A parrot flies by and since it heard the word Bren it says it 7 times

Chris: 20 votes against Bren

Gwen: we can't count those votes; the parrot doesn't even know Bren

Chris: 21 votes

Bui: it doesn't matter….it looks like Bren is going to be taken out this episode

Chris: 22 votes and your right Bui

Chris gets on the Boat and heads to Total Drama Island where he and Chef grab Bren while he is training and take him to the dock

Bren: hey what's going on?

Chris: sorry dude but the losers have voted you off the island

Bren: wait a minute….this happened to Leshawna!

Chris: I know that's why I let it happen because it's so funny

Bren leaves the island and Chris turns to Chef Hatchet

Chris: you think he will be mad

Chef: nawww but anyway I got the order in, should be ready by tomorrow for the next challenge.

Chris: excellent

The Screen turns Black

AN: ok that's what I did, my guy had to go, like a said before he wouldn't win…..also this did happen in Season One, Leshawna got voted off the same way, and it is funny, only 2 more chapters before I can call this fanfic completed


	19. Pod Racing on TDI

AN: well with only 3 campers we come close to a close

AN: well with only 3 campers we come close to a close

Chris: last time on Total Drama Island, we went to Playa Des Losers and we had the remaining losers vote off a competing campers. Well funny thing about that, by accecedent they voted off Bren and man oh man I bet he is mad. This week the campers will have to competing in a challenge that is Star Wars Based on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme Song plays

AJ, Chase, and Hao are in the mess hall

Chase: I wonder where Bren is, he didn't come back last night

Hao: yeah

AJ: I hope he is alright

Chris: he is, but I am afraid he got voted off last night.

AJ: what?

Chase: yeah we didn't vote him off

Chris: you didn't but the losers did, you see the loser campers voted off a member of the 4 remaining campers and it's Bren who they chose.

Chase: harsh dude

Confession cam, Hao: well that takes care of one problem, all that's left is Chase, he is the only threat I have

Confession cam, Chase: Bren if your watching this, don't worry I will make sure Hao doesn't win

Chris: today's challenge will be based off episode 1's famous pod racing, only it will be go karts

Everyone goes outside to the beach and there are 3 go karts out ready to race, 1 has an arrow front, the 2nd seems to have little catapults, and the 3rd seems to have bumpers around the wheels for protection

Chris: you will take one of these go carts and race around the Island on the beach, and this will be simple, the first person to cross the finish line gains invinabilty and the last person to cross is voted off

Confession cam, AJ: I can win this, I love go karts

Chris: now since Hao won the challenge last week, he gets first pick

Hao goes for catapult kart, Chase chose the protected wheels leaving AJ with the arrow front

Chris: now then, anything goes, and be careful, we don't have the budget for a medic

Confession cam, Chris: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I am only kidding, I just thought I scare em a little

Confession cam, Chase: ok Chris is crazy

Chris: On your mark…get set…..GO!!

The racers ride out and its Chase in the lead followed by AJ then Hao

AJ: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAA

Chase: YEAH THIS IS AWSOME

Hao: too bad, fraid its time for you to learn your place

He presses a button and the catapults send some water balloons in front of AJ and they are filled with oil causing her to slip out

AJ: YOU ARE SO DEAD AHHHHHHH

She crashes into a tree

Confession cam, AJ: He is so dead for that

Chris: oh man that's gotta hurt

Chase: darn it…..

Hao gets neck to neck with Chase

Chase: oh yeah

Hao and chase ram each other but since Chase at his wheels protected, it's more to his advantage

Hao: oh you want to play rough huh?

Hao punches Chase in the face forcing him to back off

Chris: oh man that's so awesome and whats this

AJ comes in and slams Hao in the back of the go kart

Hao: oh yeah

Hao gets behind AJ and fires another balloon only this one is filled with Hot Sauce and it lands on her head and gets in her eyes

AJ: AHHHHHHH NOT A AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN

AJ crashes into a bush and Hao gets behind Chase

Hao: game over

Hao fires another balloon and its filled with baby powder

Chase: I CAN'T SEE

Chris: in case your wondering T.V. world, we only gave Hao 3 balloons

Hao gets passed Chase and crosses the finish line with Chase going in 2nd and AJ in 3rd

Chris: we have a winner, and a loser….sorry AJ but I am afraid you have to leave Total Drama Island

AJ: its ok I guess

Hao: go on, get

Chase: that's it

Chase charges at Hao to punch him but Chris stops him

Chris: save your anger for later, because its down to you Hao, and its funny, you're the last Deadly snake and he is the last fighting Bear

Hao: yeah….too bad you won't win

Chase: oh I will, I will

Chris to the camera: ok viewers, its time for the last challenge, next week will have the best challenge yet, and we will find out who will walk home with 500,000 dollars, tune in to find out

Screen goes Black

AN: guys, to those who followed my story, thank you, you guys rock, and Lauren sorry to vote your character off…..really I am


	20. Duel of Fates

AN: well time for the final chapters, everyone thanks for supporting me, and thanks for letting me use your campers

AN: well time for the final chapters, everyone thanks for supporting me, and thanks for letting me use your campers.

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Island, we had a pod race using go karts and we had, smashes, crashes, bashes, and road rashes and Hao came up on top and sent AJ home, now all that's left is Hao from the Fighting Bears and Chase from the Deadly Snakes to finish TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

Theme song plays

Chase and Hao are in the mess hall with Chris.

Chris: Chase, Hao….dude you guys rock that you came this far, but now its time for the final challenge and it's a gooooood one. Only one of you will go home with the 500,000 dollar prize and the other will walk home with nothing to show except being a loser.

Confession cam, Chase: Sam, Bren…everyone….HAO IS GOING DOWN

Confession cam, Hao: I came this far….its time that Chase learned his place.

Chris: now before we can do the final challenge need to hav-

A fog horn is heard outside

Chris: well right on time

Chase: what's on time?

Chris: Simple, the loser campers, they came to see you 2 face off in the final Challenge, come on lets go meet them.

The trio walks to the dock of shame where Sam jumps Chase and pummels him with kisses

Sam: I missed you so much

Chase: me too

Bren: dude….nice going, beat Hao for us

Eva: I 2nd that emotion

Kenny: speaking of emotion, Bren's anger management classes for you, really are paying off

Eva: what can I say?

Harold: can't believe I was voted off first

AJ: Harold you ran like a baby from Eva without even putting up a fight.

Jackson: you guys….

Hao: ahem….can I please beat Chase now and get my prize money

Confession cam, Chase: Hao is basically Heather times 2

Chris: ok settle down, now the final challenge will be the pinnacle of star Wars action…the crème ala cream of the Star Wars movies.

Owen: Oh Star Wars Knights of The republic II the Sith Lords, just tell us already

Chris: the final challenge is….a light saber duel

Confession cam, Chris: I know what your thinking….well I added some danger to it so don't think no one will get hurt

Chris: this light saber duel will take place over the lake, on a special platform that's in the air for 50 feet thanks to some stilts to hold it up, with rare but 100 percent real man eating Lake sharks down below.

Izzy: oh man I am so jealous

Harold: not me man….dude I couldn't do that if my life depends on it

Kenny: let's do this

Chris: now before we can start this challenge, raise your hand if you want Chase to win

Everyone but Bui raises their hands

Chris: ooooooook, raise your hand if your hand if you want Hao to win

Only Bui raises his hand

Confession cam, Hao: OH YOU GUYS CAN JUST JUMP INTO THE LAKE!!

Confession cam, Chase: that's what you get for being a jerk to everyone

Chris: ok now then, we need them to pick out their weapons

Chef brings some toy light sabers which include 4 regular light Sabers, as well as 2 short ones and 2 duel blades

Chase: I will take 2 regular

Hao: I want the duel blade

Chris: now then, we will have Chef drop them off on the platform while the rest of us wait on the shoreline to watch them.

After a brief intermission, everyone can see Chef's rickety plane dropping off Chase and Hao on the 7 by 7 meter platform. Chase is dressed as Obi-won with Hao as Darth Maul

Chris: I think that the whole good VS evil bit will boost our ratings

Everyone murmurs in agreement

Sam: oh I hope he doesn't fall

Andrew: look cool if the water got all bloody

Andrew gets conked on the head by Isobel

Isobel: Andrew we put up with you way too long for this

Andrew: OWWWWWWWWW

Chris turns on a stereo and plays the Star Wars song, Duel of Fates (it's the Song that plays when Darth Maul and Qui-gon Jin fight)

Chase: ok bring it on

Hao: fine….

Hao removes his robe and his shirt to reveal he has a well toned body (AN: it's not like a 6-pack but he is well built)

Hao: you thought I was weak….but in fact

Hao uses his saber to hit Chase in the chest and knock him on his back on the plat form

Hao: I am pretty strong

Chase replies with a swing from a saber hitting Hao in the face

Chase: yeah but at least I have real friends, you just use them

Hao glares at him and swings hard at Chase but Chase blocks him

Hao: you can't win….

Hao kicks Chase in the shin knocking him down to the platform again

Chris: dude that is brutal, but at least the ratings will go u-

Chris gets kicked in the back by Isobel and Sam

Bren: bout time someone shut him up

Hao grabs one of Chases light sabers and tosses it off the platform

Hao: too bad but I'm afraid I win

Chase: I won't lose….

Chase uses his saber to hit Hao on the hand forcing him to let go of the duel blade saber which Chase picked up with his free hand

Izzy: wow I am impressed

Jon: big time

Kenny: TAKE HIM OUT DUDE!!

Chase wielding 2 sabers while Hao with none seems to be an advantage but Hao is smiling

Hao: oh by the way Chase

Hao makes a motion which makes Bren gasp

Bren: he knows karate

Chris: say what?

Bren: he knows karate, or at least the basics….this could be a problem for Chase, because if you know the basics you can disarm an opponent

Owen: oh Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious that's not good

Chris: Owen dude, how many funny phrases do you have?

Owen: I got a book full of it

Bren: umm guys, the fight

Everyone turns back to the fight and Hao is hitting Chase all over his body despite being unarmed

Hao: face it you can't win

Chase: Oh yeah….

Chase tosses the sabers away and gets into the put up your dukes stance

Chase: I will take ya, bring it on

Hao: fine, hope you like being shark bait

Hao charges at Chase but Chase puts out his camera

Chase: say cheese

Chase flashes Hao blinding him for a moment but it was just enough to allow Chase to push Hao off the platform

Hao: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The sound of a splash is heard as well as screaming bloody murder

Chris: ouch….man that's gonna leave a mark

Bui: isn't someone gonna help him

Chef: lets let him stay their for a while

Everyone smiles in agreement

Scene Change at the mess hall, Hao is in a wheelchair with lots of bandages on him

Chris: everyone, today we have seen a great battle, good VS evil…and today good have won

Everyone but Bui and Hao clap

Chris: Chase, you are now our Total Drama Island, the season 2 champion

Chase: YES

Chris gives him the classic oversized novelty check

Bren: nice going

Kenny: yeah dude

Sam: my hero

Owen: oh Mighty Morphing power rangers you rock

Confession cam, Hao: (he is in the wheel chair and covered in bandages, the only thing he says is mumbling)

Chase: I want to thank my new friends for this prize money, I would never have won without them, you guys…..oh man dude lets get a group photo

Chase sets his Camera up on timer and gets everyone a group photo

Chris: so what are you going to do with the money?

Owen: is it a huge yacht party?

Chase: no

Andrew: scary movies

Chase: no way

Eva: weights?

Everyone is silent

Eva: what?

Chase: um no, I am going to Rome, with my dream girl, Sam why don't we leave next month

Sam: sure

Chris to the camera: so that concludes season 2 of Total Drama Island, but don't worry, there is always season 3 to kill the- err I mean ummm….disregard that. See T.V. Land I am Chris Mclean and this is the end.

The Screen goes blank

AN: I am finally done….I can't believe I did it. I am thinking of making season 3 so put this on your story update so you can know, I will have some campers coming back, which includes Chase, Sam, Isobel, AJ, Kenny, Bren, Hao so stay tuned for as Chris says it, TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.


End file.
